Ed, Edd n Eddy times 10
by Canoe98
Summary: The summer has officially started, and Ed, Edd, & Eddy were prepared for a normal break(well, normal for them). After the landing of a mysterious alien object, the three Eds discover that they have acquired amazing powers and abilities. The trio soon run into Ben, Gwen, and Grandpa Max who they eventually join with to go on various adventures while also learning about their powers.
1. Chapter 1: Summer Schemes

Ed, Edd and Eddy times 10 – chapter 1

The bright shine of the morning sun slowly crept through some window blinds as several thin light rays were cast upon the covers of a nearby bed. The bed itself was neat and well-kept, with the edges of the covers firmly tucked under all sides of the mattress beneath it. The rest of the room was similarly neat and organized, decorated with various items and figurines – all of which were specifically labeled with laminated stickers. Suddenly, the ear-piercing blare of an alarm-clock filled the room until it was suddenly stopped by a lazy hand that heavily hit the 'snooze' button. A figure sat up slowly from beneath the covers with slouched shoulders and droopy eyes and struggled to stand up. The silhouette of a young teen emerged from the bed and walked over to open a door; the figure travelled down a short hallway with feet dragging against a carpet. After walking into the bathroom, the figure flicked the light switch with their index figure and proceeded to glance at a mirror positioned on the opposite wall.

The mirror revealed a teenage boy with fare skin and thin, black hair that was chaotically messy due to sleep. The boy yawned and stretched before he reached for a blue colored toothbrush that had tape around it with the word 'toothbrush' written on it in sharpie. Using his other hand, the dark-haired boy grabbed the toothpaste (which also had its own label on it) and screwed the lid off using his thumb and index finger before neatly placing it on the counter. After brushing his teeth, he turned the shower knob and took a nice, relaxing shower before he strolled back into his room and eagerly opened his closet to examine the assortment of clothes. Five minutes passed before the young teen happily emerged from his room and headed towards the kitchen.

The boy was wearing a long red shirt that passed a little below his waist; it was complimented by a pair of purple shorts that slightly began to cover calf-high red socks. In addition to that, he wore cyan-colored shoes and a black ski hat with two white stripes that was pulled down just enough to block his hair from view.

He strode into the kitchen, hoping to find some form of breakfast, before he was stopped in his tracks by a yellow sticky note that lifelessly lay upon the dinner table. Knowing that the note was a message from his parents, the young boy picked up the note and scanned the words that graced the paper:

_Dear Eddward,_

_As you know, your father and I have left for the airport so that we may catch our flight. We will be staying in Arizona for approximately 2 and-a-half months due to your father's business opportunities, among other things._

_Remember, this will be your first summer alone, so I hope you understand the responsibility you have been left with._

_Make sure to keep up with your chores – a complete list of your tasks has been placed on the refrigerator._

_I hope you enjoy your summer, sweetheart!_

_Love, Mom :)_

The dark-haired boy, known formerly as Eddward, smiled at the happy face that his mother would always draw on her notes; although her and Eddward's father were usually gone due to work-related purposes, it were these notes that reminded his of how much they care for him.

'But it would be much more preferable if I could see them on a consistent basis,' Eddward solemly thought as he walked up to the refrigerator.

He looked at the list that his mother referred to in her note and quickly took down the magnet that kept the piece of paper on the freezer door. He then went into the refrigerator and silently took out a solid block of butter before he grabbed some bread from the pantry. He placed the list down on the counter and read it as he proceeded to spread some of the butter on 2 pieces of bread with a knife. Then he dropped the 2 slices of bread into the toaster and focused on the remaining words on the list.

"take out the trash….water flowers….clean dishes…", he muttered to himself as he went further down the list.

Just then, he heard the doorbell rang, and he was pretty sure he knew who it was.

"I'll be right there!" he called out with a smile as he hurried to the door.

Grabbing the handle, he opened front door and looked out to see two figures standing on his front porch. The first figure was tall with a yellowish tint that colored his skin. He had a wide, silly grin that spread from ear-to-ear, revealing a large set of teeth and gums. He was wearing baggy blue pants along with a dark olive-green jacket.

"Ed!" Eddward exclaimed happily, "how are you doing on this fine day?", he questioned.

"I almost choked on a boot this morning, Double D!" Ed stated with a smile, completely unaware of how strange his statement sounded.

"I-I see…." Eddward(a.k.a-Double d) said, not sure how to respond, "and what of your morning, Eddy?" he asked, gesturing to the other figure.

Eddy, as Double d called him, was significantly shorter than Ed, although his skin color was normal. Eddy was wearing a yellow polo shirt with a purple collar and a vertical red stripe on the right side; he also had on light blue pants that had a wallet chain attached to it that dangled down close to his red shoes.

"It was just like any other morning, Sockhead – boring and uneventful!" Eddy groaned as walked past Double d and into the house. Ed mindlessly followed his shorter friend into the house and the two teens made their way to the kitchen.

"Yo, sockhead, whachu got ta eat?!" Eddy shouted once again as he sat on a wooden chair and rested his feet on top of the kitchen table.

"Well, Eddy, I unfortunately was not prepared for your arrival, so I'm afraid that I cannot accommodate you at this time," Double d said as he looked worriedly at Eddy's feet on the table.

"Hey, Double D!" Ed's voice suddenly boomed, "What's that smell?"

"Why Ed, whatever smell are you referring t-?"

Double d's words suddenly stopped when he realized that the bread was still in the toaster. He quickly rushed over and pressed the button on the side, causing both bread slices to pop up from within the metal machine. He juggled the hot wheat pieces before grabbing a small plate and plopping them on it.

"oh, goodness, they're ruined," Double d solemnly grumbled as he waved his hand to reduce the burning sensation from the heat.

"what's the problem? Isn't that what toast is supposed to look like?" Eddy asked with a disinterested face.

"Well, yes," Double d meekly responded, "but I usually keep the bread in for exactly 35.5 seconds, so that it will have the crunchy texture without any of the burnt aspects."

Both Eddy and Ed blankly stared at Double d before the green jacket wearing boy spoke up.

"If you don't want it, Double d, can I have it?!" Ed asked with hope in his eyes.

"Oh, of course. Help yourself Ed," he said as he gestured to the plate behind him.

The big teen grinned and rushed to the twin bread slices and began shoving them down his throat.

"In a few hours, you'll forget about some stupid pieces of toast, and you'll be feasting on the ever-lasting deliciousness of a jawbreaker," Eddy smugly announced.

"My goodness, Eddy. Summer has just begun and you have are already dedicating your time to inventing one of your schemes again. When will it end, Eddy?" Double d said.

"It ends when I say it ends, sockhead!" Eddy replied with an irritated tone.

"I see," Double d said with a defeated sigh, "so, what's your plan THIS time Eddy?"

With a smile, Eddy hopped off of the chair and eagerly approached the confused Edd, "you know that meteor shower everyone's been talking about? It's suppose to be happening tonight. So, here's my plan – all we have to do is tell them that we know about some 'specia'l spot to see the meteors at…but only if they pay, he he he. Trust me, those idiots will believe anything, and we'll be rolling in dough before you know it."

Having listened to Eddy's plan, Double d placed a finger to his chin in thought before he responded.

"But, Eddy, we don't know about any 'special place'," Edd stated using airquotes.

"Exactomundo, sockhead! It's easy money," Eddy observed as he snapped his fingers.

"Hey, Ed! Hurry up, we got work to do!"

"Ok, Eddy!" Ed said with a mock solute as pieces of bread crumbs fell from his open mouth.

The trio soon headed for the door and exited the house before they strolled down the street. Eddy ran up to a bush next to the sidewalk and pulled out what seemed to be a poster of some kind. As Double d got closer he began to see words that were childishly scrawled with crayon onto the white background of the paper.

The poster simply said:

[_Looking for a place to see the meteor shower? Pay $5.00 and get the best location in Peach Creek!]_

"My goodness, Eddy – 5 dollars? Don't you think that may be a tad expensive?" Double d asked with a worried tone.

"Hey! Get with the program, Double d. In our modern economy, the you can't get by with low prices. Besides, this plan is foolproof."

Edd simply rolled his eyes. After hearing Eddy call something 'foolproof' for several years, Double d has learned not to put too much stock in his schemes. Although, he had to admit that Eddy was very savvy when it came to the economy (or anything to do with money for that matter), so his plans sometimes had merit.

Ed and Double d blankly watched as Eddy started to spin the poster in an attempt to get attention.

"Who wants a special place to view the comets – it's only 5 dollars, FIVE dollars, everyone! And that's me being generous. C'mon!"

Eventually, Ed joined Eddy with his antics as Double d just stared on in stunned silence.

**Several Hours Later…..**

The group had calmed down and the street itself was getting darker. The sun had gone down, and the sky had begun to transition from the brilliant colors of yellow and orange to the expansive hue of the dark blue night sky. Street light soon began to flicker to life as the three Eds sat silently on the sidewalk. Eddy was sitting on the curb with his head resting in one of his hands, while the other hand loosely clung to the poster. Ed was still energetic, although his attention was now set upon a ladybug that sat motionlessly on a nearby blade of grass. Double d sat cross-legged on the sidewalk with an eyeglass that was positioned over a rock specimen that he was examining.

"Man, this sucks!" Eddy suddenly muttered, breaking the silence, "No one was even interested in the sign. What the heck is wrong with people nowadays? 5 dollars for a once-in-a-lifetime view is practically a steal."

Double d looked up from the rock, "Well, perhaps everyone has already discovered locations for themselves."

Eddy sighed, "the meteor shower is supposed to be starting soon. There goes my money…."

"cheer up, Eddy," double d interjected, "we'll still be able to see the meteor shower. Won't that be interesting?"

Eddy simple gave Double d an uninterested glance before looking away.

"What about you, Ed? Are you not excited for this auspicious occasion?" Edd said as he turned to the large teen.

"Yes. I want to see them; it'll be just like when Comet man got hit by a magical meteor that gave him super powers. Maybe that will happen to us, guys!" Ed exclaimed.

"Sheesh, you don't mean that stupid comic book you're always reading, do you? Face it, Ed – super heroes don't exist-"

Before he could finish his sentence, he was cut off by an excited Ed who pointed into the sky, "Look, guys! It has begun!"

Double d and Eddy followed Ed's pointed finger and looked up to see several bright streaks that graced the night sky. They looked more like neon lines that whisked silently through the air. Due to Peach Creek being a small town with little to no pollution, the sky itself served as a crystal clear background that emphasized the beauty of the event with surprising clarity.

"Magnificent," Double d stated in wonder.

Ed simply stared up at the darting lights with his trademark grin as his excitement seemed to grow. Even Eddy, who at first pretended to ignore it, was now staring up at the expanse with an awestruck expression. As the three teens continued to stare, there was one meteor that seemed to be different from the others; not in appearance exactly, but more in how it moved. It looked as if it was curving, or more specifically, it looked like it was curving towards them.

End of chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys, this is a new concept for a story that I have only recently thought of, but something that I thought was really original. Initially, it was meant to be an "Ed, Edd n Eddy" and "Codename: Kids Next Door" crossover, but I don't know as much about KND as I do about Ben 10; also, don't worry, Ben and the others will surely appear in the next chapter. Anyways, PLEASE LEAVE SOME COMMENTS. I NEED COMMENTS TO SURVIVE!


	2. Chapter 2: Falling Stars

**Chapter 2 – Falling Stars**

"Grandpa, what's the situation?" Ben Tennyson yelled as he hopped onto the Rustbucket.

Before Max could respond, Gwen interrupted as she furiously typed on the keys of her laptop, "It looks like the local bank was just robbed by a team of four members. They took a blue Toyota Camry down Washington ave. The police are in pursuit, but the robbers have a significant lead."

As Gwen was explaining , Ben eagerly began to tinker with the watch on his wrist. "Heh, they may be able to outrun the cops, but not XLR8!" Ben triumphantly yelled before he smacked his palm down onto the circular window of his watch. There was a green flash, and Ben was replaced by a large red creature with two muscular arms on each side.

"Fourarms? Ohhhh….come on!" the creature said in annoyance as he threw his hands up is frustration.

Gwen gave the creature a bored expression, "hey, genius, do you think there will ever be a time when you'll stop being an idiot?"

The creature let out a low growl before responding to the red-haired girl, "whatever, this is better anyway. Four robbers – four arms. It's a match made in heaven," he said in a rough voice.

With that being said, the scarlet goliath squeezed his way out of the doorway, making everything in the van shift due to his weight. Finally, after struggling with the exit door, Fourarms headed to a nearby alleyway. The van was parked in a relatively empty lot, with very little light anywhere; in addition, it was extremely dark aside from a few lights that were built in on the outside of some surrounding buildings.

After entering the alleyway, Fourarms took a giant leap and swiftly landed atop one of the neighboring buildings. He then successfully jumped on each parallel building as he followed alongside the length of a street bellow. He eventually came to a street cross-section and stared down at the moving cars, eying them suspiciously.

"Found them," he muttered to himself as he spotted a blue Toyota Camry speeding down the concrete road.

So, continuing along the line of building tops, the red alien jumped in pursuit of the escaping vehicle during the cover of night. After a few miles, Fourarms noticed that the car started to slow down and took a right in between two buildings; there were no lights there, so the car was concealed by darkness as many of the police cars in pursuit passed by.

Not taking any chances, he jumped down from the top of the building and landed directly in front of the vehicle with a loud THUMP!

The weight of his body cracked the concrete bellow him, creating a small crater a few feet in diameter. He approached the car and smashed the front portion of it, destroying the engine inside; then, while keeping his eyes glued to its passengers, he ripped off the top of the car to reveal a group of terrified robbers.

"Peek-a-boo, I see you!" bellowed the red alien in a deep voice.

He grabbed each passenger with all four of his arms and tossed them into a nearby brick wall, knocking all of them out. Before he could subdue them any further, he heard the wailing of police sirens and the dim glow of red and blue flashing lights.

'Well, I've done everything I can do. I gotta get out of here quick,' Fourarms thought to himself as he leapt back to the top of a building.

After a few minutes, he eventually landed back at the parking lot where the Rustbucket was stationed and quickly walked up to the door. Before he could reach for the handle, there was a high-pitched beeping that quickened until a bright green light enveloped the red creature again.

Having transformed back fully into his old self, Ben pulled on the van's door handle and entered the rusty vehicle.

"Took you long enough, dweeb," Gwen greeted with venom in her voice.

"Yeah, whatever," Ben said as he rolled his eyes at his cousin, "It's not like you understand how hard it is to be this cool," he said as he gestured to himself.

Now it was Gwen's turn to roll her eyes as she continued to type on her computer. Although she and Ben had been going on these wild adventures for three years every summer, it was still sometimes very strange to see him turn into these weird alien creatures every now and again.

"Ben, Gwen," Grandpa Max said and he approached the two teens sitting on opposite sides of a built-in table, "I've got some news."

He stopped in front of them, "I have detected a strange signature of an object headed straight for Earth. Under normal circumstances, this wouldn't be important; however, according to the scanners, the object seems to contain traces of DNA similar to Ben's aliens."

"Alien DNA?" Gwen repeated with interest, "where is it headed?"

"To a small town called 'Peach Creek," Grandpa responded with narrowed eyes.

**Meanwhile, at Peach Creek…**

The meteor accelerated towards the three Eds as orange and red fire enveloped it to form a tail of flames that trailed behind it.

"Take cover!" shouted Eddy as he quickly leapt into a nearby bush for cover.

Double d followed his lead and crouched behind a tree, holding his hat in a fetal position.

Ed merely stared on motionless, eying the falling object as it closed in on his position.

"Ed, you IDIOT! Get out of the way!" Eddy pleaded, peering out from among the bush leaves.

"But it's not gonna hit me, Eddy. See?" Ed said as he calmly raised his hand and pointed at the incoming fireball.

As if it was a part of some self-fulfilling prophecy, the ignited object flew above the trio and speed past them over a house that was positioned directly behind them. The trail of fire changed from a glowing burst of yellow and orange to a dim brown and grey; the smoke laid dormant in the sky even though the object was out of sight. Suddenly, there was a distant 'boom' sound and the Eds felt the ground beneath them slightly vibrate. Then there was silence….

"W-w-what the heck was that?" Eddy stuttered as he cautiously emerged out from the shrubbery.

"Your guess is as good as mine, Eddy," Double d meekly responded, still looking off to where the object had left their sight.

The three remained in silence for a few more moments before Ed's loud voice disrupted the peace.

"Let's go check it out, guys!" he bellowed as he took off in the direction of the crash.

"Wait, Ed, I don't think that's a good idea. That object did not appear to be behaving as though it was a meteor. We don't know what it is!" Double d pleaded, although his words fell on deaf ears.

"C'mon guys! Hurry up!" Ed said as he continued to run.

Edd looked to Eddy in hopes that he would be more reasonable, but his hopes were quickly dashed.

"Yeah, c'mon, Double d," Eddy agreed, his fearful face being replaced by an eager grin, "if we can get our hands on it first, everyone in the cul-de-sac will be trippin' over themselves to get a look at it. Do you know how much money we could make from that?"

Double d suddenly felt uneasy; he didn't like where Eddy was going with this, but he slowly( and begrudgingly) followed the short teen.

The trio circled around the house where they lost sight of the object and looked out to see a fence that blocked their path; behind the fence was the front lining of trees that served as an entrance to a thick area of woods. The first few trees were visible, but space further back was almost pitch black, blocked by dense brush and vegetation. The three teens walked up to the fence and examined its expanse – it seemed to stretch across the entire woods, curving around the barriers. Eddy was the first to take the initiative and began to ungracefully scale the fence, inserting his fingers and the tips of his shoes into the gaps in the cross-hatching wire frames. He grunted as he heavily landed on the other side, and after he dusted himself off he looked at the others.

"What the heck are you two doing? C'mon, we're supposed to be investigating, remember?" he said wih crossed arms.

"Right. 'In-dest-igating'," Ed goofily repeated as he followed Eddy's lead over the fence.

"I believe it's pronounced 'inVESTigating', Ed," Double d corrected as he too attempted to climb over the fence, although with much more difficulty.

Once all three of them had fully climbed over the fence, they proceeded to head towards the woods.

"Crap," Eddy cursed, suddenly realizing something, "I forgot to bring a flashlight."

"Worry not, Eddy," Double d said as he reached into one of his pockets, "I always come prepared."

He pulled out a small key-chain flashlight and proudly presented it to Eddy who merely let his brow droop down above his eyes.

"Gee, thanks," Eddy said with strained sarcasm as he begrudgingly took the gift.

The trio continued onward, traversing slowly into the woods. The night was relatively quiet, aside from the constant high-pitched chirping of unseen crickets and the trio's clumsy attempts to push away oncoming leaves and branches. After a few minutes, Eddy started to get annoyed by the ineffectiveness of their search tactics(as well as Ed's continuous chuckling) and he turned to Edd.

"Yo, sockhead, this is taking too long. There's gotta be a faster way of doing this," he whispered.

"Hmmm. I must concur, Eddy," Double d began, "The possibility of discovering our prize seems to be diminishing every minute; however, there might be a way to reliably accelerate our progress. Due to the object's atmospheric entrance velocity, coupled with the time at which it made contact with the ground, the object should be emitting a luminesce glow due to due the various amounts of pressure and heat exerted on its outer molecules."

"…..uh, say what now?" Eddy replied with a clueless look spread across his face.

"We should be able to see it in the dark, Eddy," Double d simplified, "quick, turn off the flashlight and look for a glow."

Not entirely sure what Edd was getting at, Eddy complied with Double d's suggestion and turned the flashlight off. Instantly, darkness surrounded the three teens.

"Hey, Eddy, I think I closed my eyes again," Ed said.

"No, you lumphead," Eddy responded, "I just turned off the light. Now make yourself useful and look for a glow of some sort."

"Ok, Eddy!" Ed said as he scanned the environment with squinted eyes.

"Found it!" he said moments later.

"Wait, what?" Eddy exclaimed in disbelief as he rushed to Ed's side, "where?"

"Over there, Eddy," Ed said, pointing a finger at a pair of trees.

"Ed, you idiot, I can't see where you're pointing. It's too dark," Eddy growled.

"oh," Ed simply said.

Not thinking of anything else to do, Ed grabbed Eddy's head and turned it to face a specific region in the dark. Realizing it was worthless to struggle, Eddy gave in to Ed's grasp and let his eyes adjust to the black surroundings as he peered deep into the forest. His eyes suddenly widened as he spotted a small glow that was partially hidden behind some trees.

"Found it," Eddy muttered before he grabbed Ed and Double d's hands and dragged them towards the glow.

As he approached the glow, Eddy slowly began to release his grip on the other two, knowing that they were willingly following his now. The glow itself was a reddish brown color that illuminated patches of smoke that glided over the dirt ground and swirled into nothingness. The three teens stopped just short of the object they were searching for, but its appearance was far removed from what they expected.

There, dug half-way into the ground, was a small metallic sphere.

End of chapter 2

A/N: So….this story really doesn't have any direction. It's basically spur of the moment events that I think of on the fly. So, if any of you guys have any suggestions on how this story can go, it would be greatly appreciated. Please comment! By the way, if you were wondering, this story is supposed to take place 3 years after when Ben first got the omnytrix, so there will be nothing based off of any of the episodes. Sorry, not sorry.


	3. Chapter 3: The Discovery (disclaimer)

**Disclaimer: I forgot to put a disclaimer in the first chapter and now I'm too lazy to go back, so here it is. I do not own Ed, Edd n Eddy or the characters presented in the show; this is merely the depiction of such characters in a purely noncannon and informal story-telling format. The rights to these characters and the show belong solely to its creators. Same for Ben 10. lol**

**Chapter 3: The Discovery**

Ed, Edd and Eddy all gathered around the strange object as smoke was slowly swept from its surface like a ghostly presence leaving a body. The shape of the object was not too irregular; in fact, it looked as if it could pass for a common household item. It was spherical in physical appearance with little to no scratches on the surface. It seemed to be chrome-like in color, reflecting the surrounding environment like a warped mirror. In terms of size, the object was no larger than a basketball, although it was quite obvious that it was much heavier.

Entranced by how it looked, Eddy slowly outstretched his arm in an attempt to touch the still ball.

"Eddy, wait!" Double d demanded, knocking Eddy out of his daze.

"What now?" Eddy asked in irritation, partially embarrassed by how engrossed he was with the object.

"You must be very wary of foreign objects, Eddy; especially ones of this nature. Who knows what amount of chemicals and bacterial organisms might have attached themselves to its surface during its descent(or even before)."

Without missing a beat, Double d turned to Ed, "Excuse me, Ed, may I please borrow your jacket for a moment?"

"Of course, Double d," Ed said as he began removing his jacket, "oh, don't worry about the wet spots. I had a runny nose this morning."

Edd's face scrunched up in disgust as he looked down at the piece of fabric that Ed handed him, "oh, how wonderful," he said with a hint of regret.

Shaking his head to ignore the thought of Ed's snot, Double d proceeded to fold the jacket and wrapped the edges around the chrome-like orb. Using as much strength as he could muster, Double d lifted the ball off of the ground and let it rest in his arms, awkwardly cradling it with the jacket.

"H-here, Ed, you take it," he groaned as he weakly handed the ball and jacket to the uni-browed teen.

Feeling relieved by the removal of weight, Double d then turned to Eddy.

"Eddy, we should transport the object to a secure location so that I may examine it in a more controlled environment," he stated.

"Examine it?" Eddy promptly questioned, "What's there to examine? It's round, shiny, and it'll make us all rich! We can have all the jawbreakers we want!"

"Yay, Jawbreakers!" Ed said as he raised his hands up in excitement.

Not entirely realizing that he had let go of the sphere, Ed blankly watched as he threw the object up into the air.

"Ed, you IDIOT!" Eddy screamed as he ran to catch the falling item.

Positioning himself beneath the orb, Eddy grunted as the heavy object fell right into his arms, pulling him down to the ground with it.

"uh, any help, guys?" Eddy said as he struggled to lift it back up.

"Why, yes. Of course, Eddy," Double d responded as he joined Eddy in his efforts to move it again.

Before the two of them could try to pick it up, Ed walked over and lifted the object over his head, causing Eddy and Double d to dangle from its sides. Just then, there was a slight humming sound that slowly began to intensify as the three Eds looked around confused.

"What the heck is that noise?" Eddy said, being the first to notice.

"Hmmm, I'm not quite sure," Double d replied before he looked up at the object, "but it seems as though the sound is emanating from within the sphere itself."

"Really?" Eddy asked.

Suddenly, the humming noise stopped and there was silence for a few seconds. Then, as if out of nowhere, the three Eds felt a momentary shock that was felt by all three of them simultaneously. Eddy and Double d fell to the ground, feeling their hands overcome with an intense pain that rippled from the tips of their fingers to their arms. Ed fell to his knees and groaned in pain as his hands fell to his sides, dropping the chrome sphere.

The trio writhed in pain for the next few seconds, feeling the aching in their arms spread to the rest of their body, like they were slowly drowning in a pool of boiling water. Then, as quickly as the pain began, it suddenly stopped.

Catching their breaths, the teens sat up with sweat and dirt staining their faces as they gave each other confused glances.

"*huff**huff*Double d*huff*….what the HELL was that!?" Eddy screamed through labored breaths.

"I-I don't know, Eddy," Edd said with a stunned look on his face.

"It was foolish of us to interfere with it, Eddy," he quickly continued, "We know next to nothing about it, aside from the fact that it was seen falling from the sky. I am a skeptic when I comes to this, Eddy, but I believe that this object may have ties with beings of an extraterrestrial nature."

"Extra…terrestrial? You mean aliens, Double d?," Ed immediately asked.

"Yes, Ed, I'm afraid so," he replied.

"Cool," Ed said with a goofy smile.

"Wait, wait, wait. You're tellin' me that this thing has something to do with 'little green men'? That's crazy, Double d," Eddy said in disbelief.

"Although it may seem highly improbable, the concept of other worldly beings has been a constant topic of debate within the scientific community, Eddy. In fact, for many years, we humans have endeavored to communicate with such beings in response to the possibility of their existence," Double d concluded.

"Fine, whatever. So, what are we supposed to do with THIS," Eddy said, gesturing to the reflective object sitting in the grass.

"Hmmm. It seems as though it only reacts when it comes into contact with organic tissue; therefore, it would be better for us to continue using inorganic matter to move it, such as Ed's jacket."

"OK, double d!" Ed said, scooping up the object into his half-folded jacket.

The three teens continued onward until they finally got to Double d's back yard where, after unlocking the gated entrance, they proceeded into the yard. The trio opened the back door and Double d led the two other teens into the garage, where he tended to keep most of his experiments. The room was quite bland, aside from an old truck that sat in the center of it and some tables with various items that covered the tops.

"Set it down on this table over here, please," Double d politely commanded as Ed lightly placed the orb on a wooden table that was positioned next to a corner in the room. Eddy and Ed curiously stared at their reflections that were displayed on the ball's curved surface while Double d rummaged around in a plastic bin. Returning to the other two, Edd walked up to them holding a small red tool chest that had been kept clean and in good condition.

Stopping in front of the table, Double d procedurally placed the tool chest next to the orb and popped open both sides of the lid. As his hands were searching for the proper tool, he turned to look at Ed who held his signature grin.

"Pardon me, Ed, could you please fetch me my desk lamp? It should be located next to the truck," he said.

"Roger that, Double d," Ed said as he saluted the black-hat wearing teen.

He walked over to the old truck and walked around it as he searched for the desk lamp, hoping that it would be out in the open. As he was walking by the vehicle, his shoulder lightly bumped into a stack of boxes, causing some of them to fall to the floor.

"oopps," he muttered to himself as he reached down to pick them back up.

He noticed that one of them had landed under the truck, and he got on his knees as he stretched his arms in order to grab it – but it was too far. Then, for some reason and without thinking about it, Ed grabbed the underside of the massive truck and began to slowly lift it from the ground.

"Hey, lumphead," Eddy said, slowly turning around, "you think you could hurry up? Double d's almost got – HOLY SHIT!"

Eddy's voice travelled to all corners of the room as Ed froze in place, with the truck being suspended over his head.

Alerted by Eddy's shouting, Double d quickly turned around to see Ed lifting up an object that weighed many times more than himself.

"Oh. My. Goodness," Double d said with his mouth hanging open.

End of chapter 3

A/N: Ok so this chapter was shorter than the other ones because I am very tired and I want to go to bed. Please comment….that's it.


	4. Chapter 4: We have Superpowers?

**Chapter 4 – We have superpowers?**

Ed had always been much stronger than the rest of the kids on the cul-de-sac; he would often accidently hurt some of the others, that is until Double d and Eddy taught him how to control his strength. But no matter how strong he might have been, what Ed was doing right now was impossible.

Double d and Eddy stared on in shock as Ed nonchalantly raised the truck into the air with a confused expression on his face.

"What are you guys looking at?" Ed asked as he turned around to see where their eyes were positioned.

The two other boys did not answer the curious teen as they continued to stare at his display in absolute amazement. A few seconds later, after they came back to their senses, Eddy and Double d gave each other the same confused look before turning back to Ed.

"ummm, Ed?" Double d began.

"Yes Double d?" Ed said with the same goofy smile on his face.

"I-isn't that vehicle a tad bit heavy? I mean, by my estimates, it must weigh no less than 3,500 pounds. How…..are you…..able to…..lift it?" he said, choosing his words carefully.

Ed's face went blank and his features became expressionless as he stared first at Double d, then at the truck in his hand, and then back to Double d.

"I don't know, Double d! It feels like a feather!" he happily shouted so matter-of-factly.

"Yo, Lumphead, have you always been able to pick up trucks?" Eddy quickly interjected, still somewhat in shock.

There was a slight silence before Ed responded, "of course not, Eddy; you're so silly. I can't pick up trucks."

"but…you're doing right now, you idiot," Eddy grumbled, quickly becoming agitated with Ed's ignorance.

"oh," Ed simply said once he realized Eddy was right, "It's like I have superpowers! I couldn't do this before!"

In a moment of sheer, child-like wonder and excitement, Ed dropped the truck on the ground and grabbed a nearby red towel. After tying the ends around his neck, he struck a heroic pose, allowing the towel to flow behind him like a cape.

"I'm superman!" he bellowed as he began to run around the garage, "watch out evil doers – Superman will find you and stop you!" he yelled.

As Ed was blissfully running around the room and pretending to stop bad guys, Eddy leaned next to Double d and whispered something to him.

"Hey, Double d, what the heck is going on?" he said.

"I'm not 100 percent sure, Eddy," Edd responded, leaning closer to Eddy, "however, I highly suspect that Ed's sudden physical increase in strength may be somehow connected to the device we located in the woods."

"How? It's just some sort of ball. How could that even happen? WHEN did it happen?" Eddy demanded, starting to become frantic.

Double d placed his finger on his chin in thought before responding to Eddy's questions.

"Do you recall that shock we received earlier?" Double d asked, promptly causing Eddy to nod his head in confirmation.

"Well, here's my theory: the shock that we all experienced was some sort of specialized event that possibly altered Ed's physical abilities, effectively resulting in a significant increase in strength, possibly in other areas as well."

Eddy nodded his head, surprised that he was able to fully understand what his intelligent friend had said.

"So, wait, if Ed was changed like this because of that shock, then shouldn't we be stronger too? I mean, we were ALL shocked," he said.

"That is a very astute observation, Eddy," the ski hat wearing teen responded, "one possibility is that our powers have yet to manifest – the time period of developing such abilities may depend largely on the genetic makeup of an individual, OR…..perhaps we just haven't attempted to use them yet."

"…..that's a good point," Eddy agreed.

"Welp! There's no time like the present," he said, rolling up his sleeves as he approached the partially battered truck.

Positioning his arms underneath the silver bumper, Eddy tensed up as he tried his best to lift the massive vehicle. His face slowly began to turn red and his arms and legs were wobbling due to his straining. Suddenly, there was a slight glow that began to emanate from within his palms the more he continued; then, after a few more seconds, Double d started to notice small sparks that were flying off from….Eddy's hands? He looked closer and noticed that the bright sparks were turning into small flames that seemed to spread slowly up Eddy's arms.

"Uhhh, Eddy," Double d weakly said as Eddy seemed to ignore him and continued in his goal to lift the truck.

"Eddy!" Double said again with worry in his voice, seeing that Eddy was too focused to notice that the flames were nearing his shoulders.

"Quiet, Double d, I almost got it!" the short teen quickly responded.

"EDDY!" Double d screamed for the last time, prompting Eddy to angrily look in his direction.

What do you want, sockhead?!" he yelled.

"Look!" Double d said, pointing at Eddy's arms.

"Eddy is on fire!" Ed loudly interjected with panic in his voice.

Looking down at the sea of flames that had now almost covered his whole body, Eddy screamed so loud that Double thought that he was burning. So, realizing that the situation had escalated, Double d ran for the lone fire extinguisher that sat motionlessly behind a stack of brown cardboard boxes. Grabbing the red container, he quickly hurried back to his friend, but what he saw once he turned around made him stop in his tracks.

There, standing in front of him, was Eddy – except, he wasn't screaming any more. The fire continued to morph around his short body, but Eddy seemed to be completely fine; in fact, a small grin began to creep across his face.

"Double d,….i-it doesn't hurt. I'm on fire, but it doesn't hurt," he said with a light chuckle.

Edd marveled at the state that Eddy was in, failing to find words that would accurately describe such an impossible moment.

"What-…..how did-…..when-…..why are-…..what's going on?" Double d finally managed to ask as he continued to gaze at the ever-moving flames.

"Hey, sockhead, that's MY line. You're supposed to be the genius here," Eddy promptly pointed out.

"D-do you think you can control the fire?" Double d asked, ignoring Eddy's snide comment.

"Huh, I don't know," Eddy mused as he stared down at the fire that engulfed his skin, "let me try."

Eddy slowly closed his eyes and balled his hands into fists as he tried his best to control the flames. At first, there was no change and Double d began to get worried for the safety of his friend; Eddy's brow furrowed and his knuckles became white as he intensely focused on controlling the fire. Almost immediately, the fire dulled and the flames started to fade away, revealing Eddy's unburnt skin.

"…Incredible," Double d whispered (more to himself than anyone else).

Eddy gave Double d a cocky smirk before he was suddenly doused with water. The two Eds looked over to see a goofy face smiling back at them.

"You're welcome, Eddy" Ed said, holding an empty bucket, "Now you are not on fire!"

"Gee, thanks," Eddy sarcastically spat.

Ed and Double d then burst out laughing as the angry and very wet Eddy stared on with crossed-arms.

**Meanwhile in the Rustbucket…**

Ben lazily stumbled over to the refrigerator and grabbed an orange juice box before plopping himself down on the sofa and putting his feet up on the table. Gwen angrily peered at him from across the table, looking away from her laptop.

"Don't you have anything better to do than putting your stinky shoes on the table?" she said.

"Yeah I could put them on your face, instead," he jokingly said as he took a sip from the juice box.

"Ben, take your shoes off the table," Grandpa Max said without taking his eyes off of the road.

Ben groaned and begrudgingly removed his feet from the table's surface before he saw Gwen sticking her tongue out at him. He made his own face in response as the two of them had a silent facial battle.

"Where are we supposed to be going again?" Ben suddenly asked.

"Honestly," Gwen replied with a sigh, "do you even have a brain? We're headed to a town called Peach Creek to intercept an object that Grandpa Max picked up on his sensors. Supposedly, the object seems to be giving off a signature that's similar to your watch."

Ben turned to face Gwen, excitement evident on his face, "Wait, so there's another watch? Cool! Having another omnitrix wouldn't be so bad; I mean, just imagine how much cooler of a superhero I would be with two watches!"

Gwen rolled her eyes at her brown-haired cousin, "As if. We're only going to retrieve it so that it won't fall into the wrong hands – that's it!"

Ben slouched back into his seat with disappointment evident on his face.

"What the heck is Peach Creek, anyway?" he said, changing the subject.

Gwen looked back at her laptop screen, "Well, I was curious about that too, so I did a little research. There wasn't much about this place, but here's what I found. According to this, 'Peach Creek is a suburban town consisting of newly-built houses sitting on the edge of some larger town or city. It still has some traces of urban development such as junkyards, construction sites, and trailer parks. It also has a downtown area with many highways leading in and out.'"

There was a moment of silence before Ben spoke up.

"That's it?" he asked.

"That's it," she confirmed.

Suddenly, they heard Grandpa Max's voice, "Ben, Gwen – Get up here!"

Realizing that he sounded serious, the two teens ran up to the front of the RV.

"What is it?" Ben asked once they both got there.

"I've intercepted a transmission of some kind, but there's something strange about it. The frequency of the transmission is specialized for Plumber-based communication technology. I think it's a message"

"What's it say?" Gwen asked.

Grandpa Max pressed a few buttons before a hologram was suddenly displayed in front of them; a man wearing what looked like Plumber gear stared nervously into the 'camera'.

"_I-I don't think I have that much time left,"_ he said, looking over his shoulder, _"if anyone is getting this transmission, you have to stop him; you're the only one's who can…..There was…an experiment. They were able to successfully copy the DNA of almost every documented alien species. I think…I think they're trying to make an army. I…I w-was deep undercover, and I was specifically told not to interfere, but what they're doing is too much of a threat. I was able…to get to where they stored the DNA copies. I sent it down to a planet called Earth in a small silver pod. The coordinates of its location can be found in the second transmission I sent. Please, if you are hearing this, you have to find it before they do, you have to-"_

There was a loud thud and the message abruptly ended with the image of the man on the hologram being replaced by static.

"What the heck was that about?" Ben asked, turning to Grandpa Max.

"I don't know," the old man said as his eyes narrowed, "but one thing is for sure, we need to find this thing before anyone else does, or things could get bad. Very bad.

**End of chapter 4**

A/N: Ok, so here is the next chapter you guys, and if I'm being honest….I like how this one turned out. There were a few other things I wanted to add to this one, but I'll just save it for the next chapter. Anyway, I hope you guys liked it and- wait a minute….i'm forgetting something…oh, yeah – PLEASE COMMENT! thank you.


	5. Chapter 5: Uncovering the Truth

**Chapter 5: Uncovering the truth**

Double d quietly paced the living room as he furiously jotted down something on a yellow-paged note pad. Ed and Eddy sat on the couch as they curiously watched their black hat wearing friend walk back and fourth across the wooden floor.

"Yo, sockhead, what the heck are you doing?" Eddy asked, resting his head in his hands.

"I am recording the information that we have gathered thus far in the hopes that I may be able to fully understand our current predicament," Double d replied without looking up from his notebook.

His hand was loudly scratching at the paper with a pencil, sporadically writing down whatever data he thought was important. His mind was working overtime; the chrome-like orb that came from the sky, the shock that they all felt, Eddy and Ed's powers – it all had to add up somehow. But what was he missing?

It's a DNA chamber….." Double d quietly muttered to himself in realization.

Ed and Eddy looked up to their smart friend from the sofa, surprised by his sudden change in tone.

"What? What'd you just say?" Eddy prodded.

"It's a DNA chamber!" Double d said again, this time with more conviction, as if he had just solved some sort of puzzle.

He quickly jogged up the stairs to his room, followed closely by his two confused friends.

"Simply put," he began once he reached the top of the stairs, "a DNA chamber is like a storage facility for specific genetic codes. It is usually saved in a container to preserve it for future examinations or experimentations. In the case of the orb that we found, I strongly believe that it houses a plethora of stored genetic material – however, what's more fascinating than that is that the DNA might be from an extraterrestrial organism or from a foreign being with different DNA from a human."

Eddy rolled his eyes as he walked into the room Double d had entered to find the red shirt – wearing teen rummaging around in his closet.

"C'mon, sockhead, you said this before. I'm sorry to 'burst your bubble', but there are no such things as aliens, ok?" Eddy grumbled as he leaned on the doorframe.

"Eddy, you don't believe in aliens?" Ed screamed in shock.

"Of course I don't, lumphead," Eddy immediately responded, "They're just stories that were made up by people who got way too curious with drugs, if you catch my meaning."

"On the contrary, Eddy," Double d argued as he pulled out a large brown box from his closet, "most extraterrestrial sightings are from people who were quite sober during their experience. However, I do understand your point, Eddy – the perceptions of the human brain can be extremely unreliable."

"Now, on to more important things," Double d said without skipping a beat.

He set the rather large box on a desk that was beside his bed and he opened it up. Then, reaching into the box, he pulled out a somewhat massive-looking microscope which he then loudly set onto the desk's surface.

"What the heck is that?" Eddy asked with a pointing finger.

"This, my friends, is a light microscope," Double d stated with a proud grin on his face.

There was silence for a few moments before he continued.

"Anyway, with this device I can view your cells more closely so that I can identify whether there is any change that has occurred to either of you on the cellular level."

"So…..what does that mean?" Eddy said with a clueless look.

"Does it mean we get to eat jawbreakers?" Ed jumped in with a hopeful smile.

"Of course not, Ed, it's much more exciting than that. I will take a tissue sample from both of you so that I can study your cells more closely," Double d said as he pulled out a pair of tweezers.

"Sounds good to me, Double d," Ed bellowed.

"Wait a minute, you mean that you'll take our skin? What the heck, dude; that's so gross," Eddy said as he grimaced at the thought.

"Worry not, Eddy," Double d calmly replied, "I can guarantee that it will not hurt."

Eddy begrudgingly held out his hand as Double d gracefully removed some of Eddy's skin from the tip of his index finger; Eddy flinched and angrily watched as Double d did the same thing to Ed, who merely giggled in response.

"Now then, gentlemen," Double d said as he neatly sat at the desk, "let's see what we can find."

After he placed the samples on a petri dish and underneath the microscope, Double d eagerly peered through the eye piece to examine each portion of flesh. For the next few minutes, the three Eds sat in complete silence – except for a few 'hmmmm' and 'mhmmm's from Double d.

"I believe I have discovered something," the ski hat – wearing teen suddenly said, "but I'll need to test it. Eddy, do you still have that lighter your brother got you for your birthday?"

Surprised at his friend's strange request, Eddy shrugged and pulled out a red cigarette lighter from his back pocket. Although he didn't smoke, Eddy would often carry the object around with him; it was something that was quite special to him, but he would never show it.

"Here," he said nonchalantly as he handed the lighter to Double d.

"Thank you," Edd said as he politely took the object from Eddy's hands.

"Now, let's see…." He said as he turned it on and positioned it under one of the samples.

After a few seconds, he turned it off, handed it back to Eddy, and studied the sample through the microscope.

"Eureka!" Double d suddenly screamed with delight, causing Ed and Eddy to widen their eyes in surprise.

"It appears that both of you have undergone some form of specialized genetic mutation," Double d explained, causing Ed to become upset.

"Mutant? Oh no, am I a monster, Double d?!" Ed shouted worriedly as he fearfully grabbed ahold of his smart friend's shirt.

"No, of course not, Ed," Double d said, causing Ed to release his shirt in relief, "in fact, it appears as though both you and Eddy have received some rather unique abilities. Ed, your cells seem to regenerate at an accelerated rate, meaning that you now can heal from certain wounds much faster than before. It also seems as though the muscles in your body operate on a level that can be considered humanly impossible – which explains why you were capable of lifting the car."

He then turned to Eddy, "and you, Eddy, are capable of producing flammable chemicals from your body via the pores in your skin and ignite them to create flames; there's also a possibility that you can even absorb fire as well. When I placed the lighter underneath your tissue sample, the cells in your skin not only absorbed the fire, but they also weren't damaged by it."

"….woah…." Eddy said as he took in everything Double d told him.

"Cool! What about you, Double d?" Ed yelled, breaking Eddy from his thoughts.

"Yeah, sockhead, what about you? What are your powers?" Eddy said, now just as excited as Ed.

"Well, I-" Double d began to say before he was cut off by a loud '_boom_' that seemed to shake the very house.

The three teens peered out of the window and saw a small cloud of smoke that was rising up from beyond the treeline. The window was on the side of the house that pointed toward the woods where the trio had found the orb.

"Woah, did you guys see that?" Eddy asked nobody in particular, causing the other two Eds to nod their heads.

"Let's go check it out," Eddy said as he practically skipped to the door.

"Ok, Eddy!" Ed said as he quickly followed behind.

"Wait-but-we-…..oh, goodness," Double d groaned with a defeated tone as he hurried to catch up to his friends.

On his way out of the house, Double d happened to glance at the time on the microwave in the kitchen – it read 11:45pm in green digital numbers. Double d frowned inwardly, knowing that it was far past his bedtime, but he was grateful that his parents weren't there to catch him breaking the rules.

The three teens followed the same path they had taken when they searched for the orb, coming up to where the woods began and the trees started. Without any hesitation, they ran into the woods, ignoring the fact that they didn't have a light this time. Their breaths were harsh and shallow as they continued to run further into the dense environment. Eddy looked up past the trees, where some of the night sky was still showing between the leaves and saw the thick stream of smoke that continued to rise into the atmosphere.

"It's this way!" Eddy commanded as he kept running straight.

A faint, familiar glow appeared from beyond some trees – the same glow that the group saw when they first found the orb. The teen's excitement began to build the closer they got to the dim light that shone in the darkness.

'Is it another orb?' they all thought as they avoided a group of trees.

Their optimism slowly began to diminish when they realized that there was something strange about the light in front of them. It wasn't as if it was obvious, but the closer they got, the more they realized that the light was….moving?

Yes, it seemed to be in motion. And not some movement you could chalk up to wind or anything; this movement was deliberate. The light was moving up and down ever so slightly with a repetitive sort of motion that indicated it was supposed to move that way.

The trio slowed down and eventually came to a slow, sneak-like walk as they carefully approached the light. They all hid themselves behind some trees and bushed and peered out to see where the light was coming from.

There, standing between some trees, was a large figure that was slowly walking through the woods; the figure itself walked very strange. Its steps were, for lack of a better word – mechanical, and the possible sound of hydraulics echoed through the forest.

The group huddled together and squinted their eyes as the figure continued to move. The light that they saw earlier was now a bright beam that emanated from two red eyes that were positioned on the figure. The figure's head had a metal plate on it that protruded from the back of the head and curved down; it had thin cylindrical arms that connected to large armor plating on both of the forearms. Instead of two legs as the group initially thought, it had three legs that each moved in sequence to push the figure forward.

Eddy turned to the other two behind him with a finger on his lips, signaling for them to be quiet. Nodding in understanding, the other two quietly turned around and started to tiptoe away. They weren't more than 5 steps away when they heard a startling '_crack'_ that echoed through the woods. Eddy and Double d both turned around to realize that Ed had accidentally broken a stick beneath his shoes.

The yellow-skinned Ed sheepishly looked at his friends.

"Oopps," he said as he lowered his head in embarrassment.

Suddenly, there was a stomping sound that seemed to get louder. The Eds turned around to see the large figure headed in their direction.

**End of chapter 5**

A/N: I only have one word to say: COMMENT! – that's all. Thank you.


	6. Chapter 6: Unexpected Circumstances

**Chapter 6: Unexpected Circumstances**

In a moment of sheer terror, all three of the Eds let out a shriek, turned, and ran for their lives. They desperately pushed bushes aside with their outstretched arms, feeling the sting of tree branches that brushed past their bodies. The repetitive banging of loud metallic legs continued to follow them as they sprinted through the darkness, but the further the group got, the closer the sound became - the figure was gaining on them.

Eddy noticed that he could start to see a faint light ahead, and he quickly realized that it was their way out of the woods.

He glanced at his running friends to his side, "Guys," he said, "the exit is a little bit further! If we can just –"

Suddenly, Eddy felt something hard hit his side and he was knocked into a nearby tree trunk. Feeling that the air had escaped his lungs, Eddy grabbed his chest and gasped desperately for oxygen. His breathing became shallow as he felt his body being lifted off of the ground. He turned his head to see the same two red eyes from before stare emotionlessly back at him; his heart just about stopped once he realized that he was stuck in the figure's mechanical grasp.

Ed and Double d stopped running and turned around just in time to see their friend being picked up by the large robotic creature.

"Eddy!" they both called out in worry.

"Guys, h-help me!" Eddy pleaded, but his words came out as labored wheezes.

"W-what do we do, Double d?" Ed asked, fear evident in his eyes.

"I-I'm thinking," Eddward said as he nervously tugged at his beanie.

"Ok, I might have an idea," he finally said as he turned to the recovering Eddy.

"Eddy!" he called out, garnering his short friend's attention, "remember when you were able to surround yourself in flames before?"

"Yeah!" Eddy responded as he tried to pry himself from the robot's iron grip.

"I need you to do it again! Only this time, you have to produce more flames!" Double d said again.

"Oh, ok," Eddy said with a little bit of hesitation in his voice.

"You must try, Eddy!" Double d yelled in reassurance.

Eddy nodded and immediately closed his eyes in concentration. The next few moments felt like an eternity to him as his body worked overtime to find the power he used before. His eyebrows furrowed the more he strained to achieve the state that he was looking for. Suddenly, he opened his eyes to see that his arms had been engulfed in flames, but just like before, it didn't hurt. The fire seemed to light up the entire area, dousing everything in its yellowish hue. A small smile crossed his face – '_I did it'_ – he thought to himself with excitement.

He glanced down to see Ed and Double d, and his smile was quickly replaced with a worrisome look. The both of them had horrified expressions on their faces, and Eddy soon discovered why. There was a loud humming that started to grow more intense coming from behind him. He peered back to see the two red eyes from before begin to glow with a ferocity that terrified Eddy to his very core.

"Oh, no," Double d whispered to Ed, "I fear that robot is going to harm Eddy. Ed you have to knock it off balance. Use your strength to throw that boulder over there."

Ed looked to where Double d had pointed and spotted a large rock that sat just a few feet from their position. Without saying a word, the large teen scrambled for the massive object. Slipping his fingers under the boulder's frame, he effortlessly lifted it over his head, ignoring the large amounts of dirt and leaves that fell from its underside. Taking a large breath in, Ed heaved the massive rock and watched as it made contact with the robot's head.

The metallic beast reeled back from the surprising attack and let go of Eddy as it fell to the ground. Eddy went flying into the air and sailed away from Ed and Double d.

"Oh, lord," Double said (more to himself) with a serious tone, "I don't think Eddy will be able to survive that landing."

The two of them started to run in Eddy's direction as he careened through the sky.

"We won't be able to make it!" he said again as they hurried through the woods.

Double d's heart was racing as questions started to fill his head: 'what was that robot doing here?' _'why is this happening? ''Will we be able to catch up to Eddy in time?'….'Will Eddy die?'_

The last question hit him like a brick as he realized the gravity of the situation – Eddy might actually die.

Suddenly, Double d was shaken from his thoughts as he realized that Ed was moving much slower behind him than he thought; no, it wasn't that Ed was getting slower – it was that Double d was speeding up. The trees seemed to wiz past him as he continued to accelerate, and he felt as though he was gliding on ice. He looked up to see that Eddy was getting closer and closer to the ground.

Without a second thought, Double d sped through the bushes and past the trees, dodging whatever obstacles might come his way. Even though he was moving much faster than he ever had in his life, he could still perceive everything as if he was accustomed to it. His awareness felt like it had been heightened, like he could react to things much faster.

His body continued to accelerate as his legs and arms pumped themselves in rapid succession. He looked up and noticed that, not only had he been gaining on Eddy for the last few seconds, but he had already passed him. Sliding on the dirt ground to stop himself, Double d glanced behind him to see Eddy nearing the ground. He outstretched his arms and stood there as Eddy was spiraling downward; then, there was a thud and the two teens laid on the floor, dazed.

"Owww. Perhaps this idea only worked out in theory," Double d groaned, feeling the weight of Eddy's body on him.

"I-I I'm alive…I'm alive! Double d, you saved me!" Eddy screamed out with joy.

"Yes, now if you could kindly return the favor and get off of my body please," Double d pleaded, causing Eddy to realize that he had landed on his friend.

"oh, sorry," Eddy apologized with a chuckle as he got up from sitting on his squashed friend.

He then watched as Double d stood up from the ground and cracked his back with a pained moan.

"Hey, where's Ed?" Eddy suddenly asked, realizing that their yellow-skinned friend was nowhere in sight.

"Oh, I'm sure he'll be here any minute," Double d said with confidence.

"Wait, hold on," Eddy began, turning to the teen next to him, "how did you even catch me? I was going way too fast for you to follow me, let alone catch me."

"Well…..it appears that my ability may be enhanced speed," Double d confessed as he sheepishly scratched the back of his neck.

"…..laaaammme," Eddy groaned, crossing his arms in boredom.

"I beg your pardon?" Double d said in irritation.

"C'mon, dude – super speed? That's like the lamest of the lame. You can't even do anything with it except run around in stupid circles."

"Well, it was useful enough to save you," Double d calmly rebutted.

"touché," Eddy responded after a delayed silence.

Eddy and Double d shared a short chuckle before they were quickly interrupted by a familiar loud metallic banging sound. They turned around and peered into the forest, hoping not to see what they thought that sound belonged to.

Deeper into the woods, they saw a distant figure running straight for them – it was Ed. The two of them sighed, relieved that it wasn't the robot; but to their horror, as they looked up once more, they realized that Ed was being chased by a giant robotic figure.

"Guys, I think he's mad that threw a rock at him!" Ed bellowed as he sprinted away from the massive machine behind him.

"oh, dear," Double d weakly murmured with a gulp.

The figure was close on Ed's heels and was practically stepping on him. Eddy and Double d stood motionless, unsure of what to do, and instead they watched as the robot got closer.

Suddenly, the large robot was hit by something that came out from behind one of the trees. It was too dark to fully see what it was, but even Ed could tell that it seemed to be some sort of animal. The robot tumbled into some nearby trees, breaking the bark as it fell; the animal jumped on the mechanical giant and bit onto its head. With a fearful amount of force, the creature ripped off the robot's head, causing blue and white sparks to fly in all directions. Then, after all of the commotion died down, the animal walked out from amongst the trees.

The animal was quite large, almost bear-like in size, but the way it walked seemed more akin to a dog. It had long, muscular arms that supported its weight as it walked, and its powerful back legs made it look much more intimidating. The trio stayed wildly still, trying their best not to make any sudden movements as it approached them.

At this point in time, the light of the moon from above peered through some of the gaps in the trees that were left by the rustling leaves from above. Areas of blue light were stationed on the ground, illuminating the grass. As the animal stepped into the light, the first thing that the group noticed was its color; instead of having a natural brown color (as Double suspected), the creature seemed to be covered with thick, orange fur that coated its body. In addition to that, it had long, sharp claws that dug into the dirt as it walked forward. However, the main thing that surprised the teens the most was the final reveal – the creature didn't have any eyes.

Before the three Eds could do anything else there was a loud beeping sound that suddenly filled the air. The noise itself seemed to be coming from the large animal in front of them, and the trio finally noticed a blinking red symbol that was positioned on the creature's left shoulder. Suddenly, there was a flash of light that erupted from the animal, and the Eds were forced to shield their eyes from its brilliance.

After the light had died down, the three teens glanced back to see that the animal had been replaced by a young boy who looked to be around their age.

"Hey," the boy greeted before taking a step forward into the light, "My name's Ben Tennyson, and I just saved your lives."

End of chapter 6

A/N: Ok, so…this was one of the hardest chapters to write because I couldn't quite think of a way for them to properly meet. Technically, all of the other chapters were a build up to this one so I had to think of a way for it to pay off. So, if you liked the way this chapter went (or even if you didn't), please let me know in the comments because I really enjoy receiving feedback. Anyway, until next time, Later!


	7. Chapter 7: Meeting the Tennysons

**Chapter 7: Meeting the Tennysons**

Grandpa Max and Gwen crouched hidden behind a low bush that blocked their bodies from sight. They watched on in shock as Ben transformed back into his teenage self.

"What is he doing?!" Gwen practically cried out, but managed to keep her volume down to a whisper.

Ben almost never revealed himself to anyone anymore; after a few dangerous instances of people finding out who he was, Ben often kept his identity a secret. Even though he liked to bask in the glory that being a hero gave him, he at least understood the risk of revealing who he was. But now….Ben had just shown three random kids his real form, and he didn't even seem to hesitate.

"Ben, what are you thinking?" Grandpa Max muttered to himself as he continued to crouch behind the vegetation.

"is it because of what we just saw?" He asked, remembering what had just happened.

**Flashback (45 minutes ago)…..**

_**It was dark outside and the nocturnal murmur of wildlife was interrupted by the Rustbucket as it drove down a lone road. Ben quietly sat on the couch across from Gwen, furiously playing a video game on some hand-held gaming device.**_

"_**Darn it!" he shouted, dropping the machine in his lap before he let out a groan, "I died again."**_

"_**Now that's something I would pay to see," Gwen quipped as she barely looked up from her laptop.**_

"_**Whatever, the game's boring anyway," Ben said, resting his arm over the couch's head seat.**_

_**He peered out of the window to see that they were just passing by a wooden picket sign that simply read: 'Welcome to Peach Creek'; the sign itself was tilted slightly to the left with an old nail that kept in up from the patch of dry grass that surrounded it.**_

"_**We're almost there, gang," Grandpa cheerily called out from the driver's seat.**_

"_**Well, at least someone's happy," Gwen said, giving Ben a knowing grin.**_

_**Ben groaned. It felt like he was stuck on a school fieldtrip. The ride was so long and uneventful that he actually forgot how long they had been on the road for; also, it's not like where they were going was any place special, it was just boring little town that didn't really have anything interesting to offer.**_

_**Ben shifted uncomfortably in his seat and glanced out of the window once more. The road was slightly winding, curving according to the elevation of the land; the sky acted like a solid canvas on which the bright lights of distant stars twinkled in the night. He could tell that the road was un even, feeling the constant bumping motion of the van over loose pebbles of asphalt.**_

_**Eventually, the vehicle started to slow down as the Rustbucket took a left turn onto a thin pathway. They continued on this path for a while until Bren realized that they had entered what looked like a suburban neighborhood. Small houses were neatly lined up next to each other and all of them were equally spaced out as well, stretching along the outer areas of each block. Grandpa Max gently pulled into an empty parking lot that was located just outside of a old-looking food store. Putting the vehicle into 'park' mode, Grandpa Max turned pressed a red button that was on the underside of the glove compartment.**_

_**Ben and Gwen watched as a region of the wall in the kitchen began to mechanically open, revealing a hidden area that had various devices and gadgets strapped to the back surface. Grandpa Max walked over to the wall and pulled out a small device with several green buttons and a display screen on it. He then took the contraption over to the front of the Rustbucket and inserted the device into a data port on the car's dashboard. After a few seconds, there was a loud 'beep' sound that came from the small machine, followed a flashing green light.**_

"_**Ummmmm. Grandpa….what's that?" Ben asked, pointing to the device that the man held in his hand.**_

"_**Well, I thought you'd never ask," the grey-haired man said with a smile.**_

"_**This," he began, holding the object up in his hand, "is what is known as the: 3 Dimensional Coordination Locator Device – or the 3DCLD. It can track the exact position of any object within a preset galaxy so long as it is given a set of coordinates."**_

"_**Uhhhh, you wanna run that by me again?" Ben said with a raised eyebrow.**_

"_**It's a machine that can find anything in the galaxy," Gwen quickly summed up, shaking her head at the brunette boy's ignorance.**_

"_**Ohhh….Cool!" Ben exclaimed with wide eyes.**_

_**Grandpa Max gave his grandchildren a warm smile before he continued, "I just downloaded the coordinates that were sent to us along with that transmission from earlier. As long as we have these coordinates, we can get to the pod before anyone else can. I just hope that it hasn't been messed with yet; the contents of that pod are extremely sensitive."**_

_**With that, Grandpa Max put the device in his pocket and picked up a small bag full of other supplies. Gwen closed her laptop, making sure that it was off, and stood up from the couch. Ben followed the other two's lead and joined them after turning off his video game player.**_

_**The three of them exited the RV and walked out onto the empty parking lot. Checking the device as soon as he got out, Grandpa Max turned his body around in an effort to find the direction of the pod. Suddenly, the device started beeping as he faced toward a thin path that led into what looked like a small forest.**_

"_**This way," Grandpa Max said as he began to walk forward, leading the other two behind him.**_

_**They confidently traversed into the woods, pushing past branches and kicking through tall knee-high grass. As the group got further into the forest, it started to get too dark to see, so Grandpa Max pulled a high-intensity flashlight from his bag.**_

"_**Guys, stick together," he said, looking back to the teens.**_

"_**You got it, Grandpa," Ben replied with a thumbs-up.**_

_**Gwen nervously nodded her head in response as she eyed her dark surroundings.**_

"_**I just hope we can get this over with fast," she said, looking around.**_

_**The three of them eventually came to a small clearing, and Grandpa Max quickly stopped in his steps.**_

"_**oh, no," he quietly muttered as he stared on in shock.**_

_**His statement didn't go unheard by his grandkids as they both gave him a worried look.**_

"'_**oh no'…..what?" Ben asked cautiously.**_

"…_**.it's not here," the older man observed.**_

_**Ben and Gwen peered around their Grandpa's sill body to see a small hole that had been dug by something that had fallen. The dirt had been pushed up from the point of contact and some of the surrounding grass looked like it was burnt.**_

"_**Is this where it landed?" Gwen asked looking up at her grandfather.**_

_**Before Grandpa Max could respond, there was a loud 'boom' that echoed from within the woods. All three of them turned their heads in the direction of where the noise came from and remained quiet.**_

"_**What was that?" Ben whispered to no one in particular.**_

"_**I'm not sure, but whatever it was might have something to do with the pod. C'mon!" Grandpa Max said, motioning for the others to follow him again.**_

_**The sneaked further into the woods, trying to avoid making any loud noises. As they came to another open area, Grandpa Max immediately jumped back and tackled the kids to the ground behind a nearby tree.**_

"_**Ow! What was that-" Ben's complaint was cut off by his Grandpa's had over his mouth.**_

"_**Quiet," he said, sweat dripping from his forehead, "we can't make any sudden moves."**_

_**Confused, Ben and Gwen looked out from behind the tree a saw a massive figure walking in their direction. They quickly realized that it was a robot – one of Vilgax's robots to be exact.**_

"_**hmph, he's not a problem," Ben said smugly as he reached for his watch, " I'll deal with him faster than you can say-"**_

_**Suddenly, Ben was cut off (yet again) by a loud 'crack' that echoed throughout the woods. The large robot turned around and started running toward the origin of the sound.**_

_**Just then, the three of them heard what sounded like a group of screams coming from where the giant machine was headed. **_

"_**What the heck was that?" Gwen quickly asked.**_

"_**It sounds like a few of the local people got too curious for their own good," Grandpa Max said with a worried tone.**_

"_**Ben," he said, garnering the attention of his grandson, "you know what to do."**_

_**Ben nodded his head and smashed his hand down onto his watch's dial without any hesitation; a familiar green light immediately engulfed his body and quickly died down.**_

_**Grandpa Max and Gwen stared up at a large, orange dog-like creature that had large teeth and sharp claws that curved into the dirt.**_

"_**Really? Wildmutt? Good choice, if you wanted to scare them to death!" Gwen spat with a venomous amount of sarcasm.**_

_**The orange creature let out a guttural growl before it ran after the robot, leaving Grandpa Max and Gwen struggling to catch up.**_

_**They eventually came to a large tree and stopped behind it when they heard the muffled murmuring of voices deeper into the woods. They peaked around the bark-covered surface of the tree trunk, and saw a small group of people, about 3 of them in total. Two of them stood side-by-side as they faced the large robot from before that held the third person in his grasp; the three of them looked rather young – about the same ages as Ben and Gwen. Max shifted uncomfortably behind the trees as he watched the boy struggle in the giant machine's hands.**_

"_**Where's Ben?" Gwen whispered, sounding just as worried as her grandfather.**_

"_**I don't know," he stated with a monotone voice.**_

_**As they continued to watch, something strange started to happen with the boy in the robot's hand; there was a sudden series of sparks that emanated from his body and a spontaneous eruption of flames surrounded him. Max and Gwen's eyes widened due to the unexpected event that unfolded in front of them.**_

"_**W-what just hap-?" Gwen began before she was interrupted by the sight of one of the other boys picking up a nearby boulder and hurling it at the robot. **_

_**The loud sound of rock hitting metal shook the very atmosphere as the metallic monster tumbled to the ground. The boy who was in its hand was flung up into the air and sailed far off into the sky.**_

"_**Crap! He won't be able to survive that landing," Grandpa Max yelled out in horror, knowing that he couldn't do anything.**_

_**Just then, the third boy sped into the forest after his friend, leaving a blur of colors behind him. The remaining boy immediately started following the other two once he realized that the robot was beginning to stand back up.**_

"_**Look! There's Ben!" Gwen said as she pointed to the same orange beast from before that was now pursuing the robot.**_

_**Grandpa Max and Gwen looked at each other, nodded, and followed the path of the others.**_

_**End of Flaskback….**_

Grandpa Max and Gwen slowly emerged from behind the bush and cautiously approached Ben, keeping their eyes on the three teens in front of him. After taking a long look at them, Grandpa Max softened his facial features as a small smile graced his face; he held out his hand to each of them as a genuine greeting.

Gwen stood behind her grandfather as she continued to examine the three boys.

'It's going to be a really long night,' she thought to herself.

**End of chapter 7**

A/N: Finally! For some reason, this chapter took me much longer to write than normal, which may have something to do with the fact that the majority of this chapter was a flashback. Thank goodness that the Eds have finally met the Tennysons – because now the ACTUAL story can start. If you like how the story has gone so far, please comment; if you have any ideas for how it can go, PLEASE COMMENT!...please…..i'm begging you.


	8. Chapter 8: Friendly-ish Introductions

**Chapter 8: Friendly-ish Introductions**

The three Eds warily eyed the strangers that stood before them; it was obvious from a short glance that they were from out of town. The young boy that cockily crossed his arms in front of his chest wore a large white t-shirt that had a black vertical line that flowed down the center of his body; he also had on baggy green pants that loosely folded over his shoes. The man behind him, who looked significantly older, had on a red and orange Hawaiian-themed shirt with a buttoned up collar that just barely covered a white undershirt. His pants were quite standard – a pair of neatly pressed blue jeans that stopped at the ankles. The third person was a girl, maybe the same age as the boy, who wore a blue long-sleeved shirt with a cut-off area that was a slightly lighter blue. In the light blue of her shirt was a small, cat design that was positioned in the center. She had on a pair of white pants on that ended at her knees.

"ummm…" Double d began, being the first one of the Eds to speak, "may I be the first of my friends here to offer you our deepest thanks in regards to helping us in our time of need?"

"pffft! Don't sweat it. It wasn't that big of a deal," the boy in front of them responded with a slight wave of his hand.

"Yes! Thank you very much for saving me and my friends!" Ed bellowed as he grabbed the boy's hand and started to shake it furiously.

"Uhhhhh, no problem," the boy awkwardly said, giving Ed the side eye.

"Alright, cut the crap," Eddy suddenly interjected as he slowly approached the boy, "since none of friends here aren't gonna ask you about it, then I will – what the hell was that thing that you turned into?"

There was a sudden silence that fell over the forest, and the boy's eyes suddenly became serious.

"'T-thing'?! What 'thing'? There was no 'thing'; you must've just thought that you saw something," the girl in the blue shirt said, trying to subdue Eddy's question.

The boy turned slightly to face the girl, "Gwen, it's ok. I've got this."

The girl, Gwen, gave him and the older man unsure glances, "are you sure about this, Ben?"

Ben nodded his head before he turned back to the three confused Eds.

"What you just saw me turn into was an alien – now, I know that might be hard for you to believe, but I also know that you guys are just like me," he said.

The trio gave each other quizzical glances, prompting Eddy to be the first of them to respond.

"'just like you'? What the hell are you even talking about, dude? We can't turn into anything. I think you've got the wrong people. Thanks for your help and everything, but we've got to go."

Eddy turned his back and started to walk away, motioning for his other two friends to follow after him. Ed simulated Eddy's lead, turning right around and pursuing his short friend.

Double gave one last look at the boy and the two others behind him; he gave them all a small nod.

"Thank you very much for all of your help," he said before he rushed to rejoin his friends.

"Wait," the man in the Hawaiian shirt suddenly said, "before you go – do you know anything about a small metallic orb that crashed here a few hours ago?"

Ed and Double d turned around, shocked at what the man asked; Eddy didn't turn around, but his body immediately stiffened and he stopped in his tracks.

"Ah, I see," Max said with an understanding grin, noting the boys' reactions,"it all makes sense now."

"What makes sense?" Eddy demanded, still refusing to turn back around.

"You found it, didn't you? The orb, I mean. It would explain everything: your reactions to the 'orb', being chased by the robot,….having super powers."

Max' last phrase finally made Eddy turn around fully, and the two of them shared intense stares that seemed to last for several minutes.

Noticing the increasing tensions, Double d decided to speak up, "ummm. Forgive my rudeness, but who may I ask are you people? You seem to know an awful lot about the orb. Do you know what it is?"

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that," the man said as he sternly crossed his arms, "but if you know where the orb is, then you're going to have to hand it over."

"No way!" Eddy immediately yelled, not even giving Double d a chance to respond, "WE were the one's who found it, so that means that WE get to keep it!"

"Absolutely not," Grandpa Max said, slightly raising his voice, "What you have in your possession is dangerous, and you don't even know what it is."

"It has something to do with alien DNA right?!" Eddy shouted back.

There was a stunned expression on the man's face as he took in what Eddy just said.

"H-how did you know that?" Max stuttered with a trembling voice as he took a step closer to the boys.

"Huh? I don't know; ask sockhead over here, he's the one who figured it out," Eddy stated, jabbing his thumb in Double d's direction.

Grandpa Max shifted his attention to the ski hat-wearing Ed who seemed to shrivel up due to all of the attention. The man's eyes peered into his own with such an intense stare that Double d's knees began to tremble.

"How did you figure it out?" he repeated, sounding much more calm than before.

"Well, based on how you approached us, I'm assuming that you are aware of our 'abilities'?" Double d asked, making sure that he didn't give away any unnecessary information.

"Yeah" Gwen suddenly stated, "we saw each one of your powers."

"You," she said as she pointed at an irritated Eddy, "we saw you ignite yourself on fire, so its obvious what your power is."

"HIS power is super strength. There aren't that many people who can just casually throw a boulder," she said, pointing at Ed.

"And, finally, YOU," her finger landed on Double d, "you can move your body at incredible speeds. We saw you run into the woods to catch your friend a while ago."

"I-indeed," Double d murmured with an obvious look of amazement, "anyway, we discovered the strange orb, or rather what you more accurately described as 'the pod', during the meteor shower that occurred a few hours ago. When we found it, we attempted to bring it back with us, but we were suddenly shocked by it. Later, we realized that we had each received various abilities that we didn't have before. Assuming of course that these powers were new, the source of our sudden abilities were obviously linked to the pod."

Double d spoke with eloquence and specificity as he slowly started to become consumed in his own rant. He would've continued to speak as well, if Max had not quickly cut him off.

"Ok, ok, ok. I get what happened and everything, but I just wanted to know how you figured out that it came from aliens," Grandpa Max explained.

"Oh, I see," Double d said, a bit embarrassed that he got lost in his long-winded explanation, "It was actually the pod itself that provided me with the first clue. When I was examining it, I discovered that the material it was made out of didn't exist on earth; so, due to the fact that it was crafted by an obviously intelligent being (or beings), I concluded that its origin must be extra-terrestrial in nature – also it came down from the sky."

Ben, Gwen, and Max all looked at each other in stunned silence for a few seconds before Gwen eventually spoke up.

"But how did you know that it housed DNA?" she asked, genuinely interested in his answer.

"It was more like an educated guess," Double d admitted as he shrugged his shoulders, "considering that it functions according to the natural laws of science, 'DNA' was the only logical conclusion."

"Wow, he's really smart," Ben openly stated, "maybe even smarter than you, Gwen," he teased as he leaned closer to his irritated cousin.

"Shut it, Dweeb" she spat before giving him a slight shove.

Max ignored his grandchildren's bickering and looked back at the three Eds.

"Please, I need that pod," Max said in an almost pleading tone, "what it contains is too dangerous; I can't take the chance that someone might get their hands on it and use it for evil. Trust me, this is way bigger than you."

Eddy's anger rose again and he opened his mouth, prepared to deliver a series of insults, but he was cut off by a voice right next to him.

"Eddy, we should give them the ball," Ed suddenly said as he stared at the face of the man in front of them.

"Huh? What the heck are you talking about, blockhead? I already told 'em that WE found it, so WE get to keep it," the short teen responded in outrage.

"But, Eddy, he said that he'll keep it from evil. That means that he's a good guy. I wanna give it to them," Ed protested.

"I say we keep it," Eddy firmly responded.

"I wanna give it," Ed said with equal intensity.

"Keep it."

"Give it."

"Keep it!"

"Give it!"

"KEEP IT!"

"GIVE IT!"

"Ummm, if I may interject," said Double d as he appeared between his two enraged friends, "perhaps there is a way to solve this peacefully; since communication is quite often the source of many group decisions, I suggest that we engage in a meeting of sorts – perhaps 15 minutes."

"Fine," Eddy and Ed both said as they continued to glare at each other.

"Could you please give us a few minutes?" Double d asked as he looked at Max and his grandchildren.

The Hawaiian shirt – wearing man nodded his head in silence, although a very serious expression remained on his face. Double d gave the man a nervous, half-hearted smile as he awkwardly backed up and returned to his friends.

"There's no way I'm giving the orb to them – NO WAY," Eddy finished saying to Ed just as Double d approached the two.

"But, Eddy, they're superheroes. I wanna help them," Ed retorted.

"Just because ONE of them can turn into a freaky dog-thing doesn't mean that they're superheroes," Eddy exclaimed.

"They saved us from the killer robot, Eddy," Ed stated, "they're heroes to me!"

Eddy lifted a finger was about to say something back to his dim-witted friend, but he suddenly stopped after he saw Ed doing something that he almost never did – he was crying. Eddy slowly lowered his finger as he continued to stare at his nearly sobbing friend in complete and total shock. However, Eddy was not alone in his surprise as Double d also seemed to be completely taken aback by his large friend's tears.

"I-I thought we were gonna die guys," Ed said with a trembling voice, "I never thought about dying before, but when the robot threw Eddy in the air, I knew that he was gonna get really hurt. Then when the robot was coming at us, I thought we were done for, but then we were saved by that kid. I always wanted to be a hero, but I was too scared to do anything."

The two other Eds stared at their yellow-skinned friend in silence for a few moments.

"My goodness, Ed," Double d solemnly said as he placed his hand on Ed's shoulder, "I had no idea that you felt this way."

"hmph, whatever," Eddy grunted, turning his back to the crying Ed, "you can cry all you want, but there's still no way that I'm just gonna let them walk away with that orb."

Double d stared at Eddy who had his back turned to them, clearly crossing his arms, and looked back at a sobbing Ed. He looked down at the ground, deep in thought, as everything else continued on around him. Suddenly, he got an idea; well, not really an idea – it was more like a notion. But whatever it was, it consumed Double d's thoughts for what seemed like minutes before he spoke up.

"Guys," he said, attracting the attention of a teary-eyed Ed and an aloof Eddy, "I believe that I may have a solution to both of your problems. Follow me."

With that, Double d turned around and headed back to where the other trio was standing. Eddy and Ed merely looked at each other before they trailed their intelligent friend, unaware as to what he was going to do.

Double d eventually stopped a few feet away from Ben, Gwen, and Max, getting their attention before he spoke.

"My friends and I have agreed to give you the pod," Double d said.

"wait, WHAAAAAATTT?!" Eddy screeched as he was held back by Ed, who was no longer crying.

"Really? Well, that's great. Where is it?" Ben asked.

"On one condition," Double d said as he raised his finger.

The suspense seemed to drift off into the air as Double d spoke.

**End of chapter 8**

A/N: Thanks for reading up to this point, guys; I really wanted there to be some kind of twist in this chapter – I just wasn't sure what it was before I started writing it. But now that the stage has been set, I can finally start getting into the relationships between these characters. I definitely wanted the Eds to befriend Ben, but I specifically wanted Double d to form some sort of connection with Gwen at some point in time, probably later. If you guys have any comments or suggestions, please let me know. Thanks!


	9. Chapter 9: Disagreements

**Chapter 9: Disagreements**

"Wait, you WHAT!?" Ben yelled.

"I-I said that we would be willing to give you the orb if you could take us with you," Double d repeated, now unsure of his decision. To be honest though, he was definitely expecting something like this; after all, the prospect of taking three lone teenagers with you was something that most people wouldn't be prepared to do.

"What?! Are you insane?" Gwen demanded, copying Ben's genuine surprise.

"Yeah, Double d, what are you thinking?" Eddy growled from behind the now nervous Edd.

"F-forgive me, but this was the only thing I could think of that could resolve all of our individual complications," Double d said, trying to defend himself.

"You all want the orb, and WE are the ones who possess it," he explained as his mouth began to dry.

"also," he continued, this time looking directly at Max, "I am….concerned. We don't have full control of our powers, and I fear that without proper guidance people could get hurt – perhaps even people close to us."

His final sentence seemed to crawl out from his throat like a childish cry for help. Max's face softened as he heard the teen in front of him speak; although the boy's demeanor was not that of a confident individual, he obviously chose his words well. Double d stared deep into the old man's eyes, searching for any sign of compliance or compassion. Anything.

"Look," Gwen said, suddenly shifting the attention to herself, "we get it – you guys are confused and scared, and you're not sure what to do next. But you have to be crazy if you think that for a single second-"

"Agreed. If you hand us the orb, you can come with us," Grandpa Max firmly said, cutting Gwen off from what she was going to say.

"What?!" everyone except Double d unanimously shouted.

Although he didn't show his surprise in an outward manner, Edd was just as taken aback as everyone else. Sure, he thought that the man was reasonable, but to agree to something like that so quickly was….

"Grandpa, you can't be serious," Gwen pleaded with her Grandfather as she tugged on his Hawaiian shirt.

"Gwen, they didn't ask for this," Max said, without looking down at his orange-haired granddaughter, "As far as I'm concerned, they're the victims, and we don't ignore people who need saving."

Gwen's subconsciously closed her mouth, allowing silence to be her response; she hatted it when he would do this, when he would guilt her into doing things that she didn't want to do. She let out a defeated sigh and released the bottom of his shirt, letting her hand drop to her sides.

Max took a deep breath before he continued, "so….where is the orb anyway?"

"Oh, o-of course," Double d mumbled, quickly gaining his composure, "It's back at my house. Wait here while I retrieve it."

With that, the smart Ed boy turned around and quickly sprinted back to his house, followed closely by his two friends. After opening the front door and glancing momentarily at the digital clock on the microwave, Double d rushed up to his room, stomping on the wooden stairs. He was breathing so heavily due to running that he didn't even hear Eddy's protests right behind him.

"hold on, sockhead. Just stop, ok? Hey, I said 'wait'. Stop, Stop!...stop!"

"WAIT A MINUTE!" Eddy's voice boomed out of nowhere, causing Double d to whirl around in shock.

"I didn't agree to this," the smaller teen growled as he jogged up the stairs "I already told you, sockhead, WE found it so WE keep it – End of story, that's IT!"

"But, Eddy, we don't even know what it does. Our discovery of the orb was merely an accident," Double d replied, hoping to talk some sense into his short friend; but his words fell on deaf ears.

"So what?!" Eddy protested, "that doesn't mean anything. Sometimes opportunities come to you out of nowhere, and you just have to be able to take them."

"Eddy, please, be reasonable," Double d begged.

"Reasonable? I AM reasonable; you're the one who decided to hand the friggin' thing over to that guy in the ugly shirt. You didn't even ask me if I was okay with the plan, you know why? Because you knew that I would've called you out for your bullshit!"

Double d internally cringed at that last comment. Eddy was right about that; Double d had intentionally avoided telling Eddy about his idea because he knew that the latter would take issue with it. But this was for the better, right?

The trio walked into Double d's room as Edd eagerly approached his own desk. After looking down at the orb that sat motionlessly on the smooth surface, Double d suddenly remembered how heavy it was as he gently placed his hands around the ball-like object.

He practically jumped when he felt a sudden pressure being applied to his wrist. He glanced down at his hands and gasped when he realized that his wrist had been seized by an irate Eddy.

"Double d, I'm warning you," he said through clenched teeth.

Double d would be lying if he said that he wasn't even a little bit scared; an expression of worry crossed his face as he looked up to meet Eddy's eyes.

"Eddy, please release me," Double d said, trying his best to sound calm, but on the inside he was freaking out.

"Put. The orb. Down," Eddy commanded, slowing his speech.

The beanie-wearing teen gulped but continued in his efforts to lift the orb up from the desk.

"Put it down!" Eddy repeated, this time in a mush more menacing tone.

"Why are you so fixated on this orb, Eddy?" Double d asked, partially out of curiosity, but mainly because he wanted to calm his friend down.

Eddy didn't answer; instead, his grip tightened around the other teen's wrist. Ed stood quietly in the room and watched with a nervous gaze as his two friends clashed with one another. He had seen the two of them argue before, but it never became this intense; they would normally just roll their eyes at each other, but they never became this serious.

"Release me, Eddy," Double d said, hoping that it sounded like an adequate warning, but instead he felt the grip get harder.

"First, you put down the orb," Eddy spat without taking his eyes off of Double d's face.

Before Edd could respond, he suddenly felt his wrist getting hotter; at first he thought it was just because of the preverbal 'heat' of the moment, but the more he felt it the more he realized that it was something else. The heat was increasing rapidly and Double d uncomfortably tried to pull his wrist away from Eddy's grasp. Then, in a moment of sudden clarity, the beanie-wearing Ed looked down at Eddy's hand and saw a dim yellow glow emanating from within his palm.

Almost as soon as he realized what was going on, Double d's hand felt a powerful surge of pain wash over him. It wasn't an ache or anything like that, it felt like a burn; and Double d knew why. He looked up at Eddy, who looked confused as to why Double d was suddenly moving around so much. The burning sensation quickly turned into a full-fledged explosion of severe pain that seemed to course through his veins.

Double d let out an ear-piercing shriek as he fell to his knees, dropping the orb onto the floor. Confused by his friend's reaction, Eddy quickly released his grip on Double d and backed away from the scene. His eyes soon widened in surprise as he stared down at dark rings that were suddenly displayed on Double d's wrist; putting two and two together, Eddy glanced down at his hand that was still glowing a dim yellowish color.

Double d's body was on the floor as the teen was groaning from the pain; he cradled his wrist in his other hand as he horrifically inspected the dark scorch-marks. Ed and Eddy stared at the sight in silence, neither of them daring to say anything; well, more specifically, Ed wasn't sure what was going on, but Eddy remained quiet as the guilt of his actions overwhelmed him.

"D-double d, I'm sorry," he weakly said as he cautiously approached his friend, "I'm soooo sorry! I-I didn't mean for this to-"

"I'm sorry."

End of chapter 9

A/N: Hey, guys, this was a really short chapter mainly because I just wasn't sure how to fit this part of the story into a chapter. I really wanted there to be a reason from Eddy to change his mind of giving the Tennysons the orb, so what better way than by proving Double d's fears right – hurting others. So, in my opinion, this was probably one of the harder chapters to right because I needed it to be both important and for it to make sense. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. If you did, please comment. If you didn't…PLEASE COMMENT, PLEASE!….thank you.


	10. Chapter 10: Stupid Gulit

**Chapter 10: Stupid Guilt**

Double d's head was clouded with thoughts as he crouched on the ground in pain holding his burning hand. The actual pain had long since subsided, but the experience still remained like a ghostly weight on his arm. Although his attention was primarily focused on his still hand, Double d could hear the faint mumbling of voices around him as he slowly raised his head. He looked up and saw Ed and Eddy both crowding around him with worried expressions on their faces, but he quickly noticed that the latter had a significantly more sorrowful look. However, he soon realized that his two friends were peering down at him with horrified expressions, but their eyes were focused on his arm. Puzzled, Double d looked back down at his limp arm and saw large, black rings that wrapped around his wrist; the rings themselves were akin to fingerprints as they decorated his skin.

"mmmrphhh..murmmmm, murmmmrr," the disembodied voices echoed around him before he could begin to understand their meaning.

"Murrmle? Mrmmm? Mmh….Double d? Double d, are you ok?" the mumbles soon morphed into words.

Double d continued to stare in silence at the black shapes on his wrist for what seemed like minutes before he responded.

"….yeah, i-I'm…I'm fine," he said, but the tone of his voice made him sound hypnotized.

Ed and Eddy worriedly glanced at each other before looking back at Double d, who was now attempting to stand back up. He weakly grabbed onto the corner of the desk as he pulled himself up from the floor.

While Double d fully stood up, an overwhelming feeling of guilt washed over Eddy as he watched his wounded friend. He thought about saying something to ease the obvious tension, but quickly decided against it when Ed approached Double d.

"Double d, are you ok?" Ed asked, placing a gentle hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Y-yes, I believe so," Double responded as he gave Ed a trembling glance.

"Ed, would you mind grabbing the orb and following me down the stairs, please?" he said, still in obvious shock over what just happened.

"uhhh, sure," Ed said, nodding his head at his intelligent friend's orders.

Slipping his arms underneath the chrome sphere, Ed lifted the object off of the desk and proceeded to follow Double d through the door and down the stairs. Eddy remained silent as he watched the two Eds make their way down the stairs; he knew that he couldn't protest, the guilt of what he had done weighed on him so much that the only thing he could do was oblige. After taking a long-winded sigh, the short Ed boy begrudgingly wondered after his two friends.

The trio walked quickly back into the woods, treading through tall grass and tree branches. Aside from the constant sound of their footsteps and the ever echoing volume of crickets and nocturnal murmurs, the three Eds merely walked on in silence. None of them dared to speak a word; they knew that the moment one of them would bring up what happened, they would all have to talk about it, so they just kept their mouths shut.

Upon pushing past the final layers of bushes and trees, the three Eds finally spotted the Tennysons once again; the three family members were obviously in the midst of discussing something, but their conversation was cut short by the Eds' arrival.

"So you've come back. Do you have the orb?" Max asked once he caught a glimpse of the teens.

"Yes," Double d firmly stated, "have you considered our….I mean 'my' proposition?" he asked.

Eddy's left eye twitched in slight irritation; Double d corrected his question because he knew that Eddy didn't like the idea in the first place. But to be honest, it was the fact the he addressed it that pissed Eddy off the most.

Max sighed before he answered Double d's question.

"Yes, I have considered it," he finally responded, "I have thought about the pros and cons of this decision, and I have concluded that it would probably be a good idea for you to come with us. We are unsure whether or not your powers have any negative drawbacks; for all you know, there could be side effects. So, I will accept your offer, but you need to understand three things: one, you cannot, under any circumstances, inform anyone about what is happening; two, if you are going to come with us, you must abide by the rules; and three, you have to understand that I cannot force any of you to come, if you wish to leave, it must be your own choice."

The three Eds stood in utter silence, contemplating the man's words before any of them responded.

"I wanna go," Ed said, stepping out in front of his friends.

Double d and Eddy both stared, wide-eyed at their yellow-skinned friend; they had expected him to agree to go, but they had no idea that he wanted it that badly.

"ummm, can I ask…..why can we not inform anyone else of this? Shouldn't we tell our parents?" Double d nervously asked.

A solemn expression appeared on Max's face, as if he expected that exact question.

"I'm afraid that, in order to keep everyone else safe, it would be much better if you didn't get anybody else involved. That includes your parents," he informed.

Double d lowered his eyes to the ground in thought; the idea of leaving his parents was bad enough, but not even telling them where he was going was practically insane. However, he knew that understanding the nature of these powers was much more important, so the answer was clear.

"I'll go," Double d said quietly, although he was still loud enough to be heard.

Double d glanced back at his short friend, but Eddy simply looked to the ground in child-like anger, avoiding his friend's eyes.

'Are you coming?' was what Double d wanted to say, but his mouth simply refused to move. He soon realized that there were no need for words and that what he wanted to ask was obvious to both of the teens.

Eddy crossed his arms uncomfortably, still staring at the ground and aware that everyone's attention was now on him. He had to say something. He had to resist, but the faint feeling of guilt washed over his body once again as he remembered what happened mere minutes ago. His arms slipped from their folded cover and slumped to the sides of his waist. There was no way he could refuse. No way he could forgive himself if he simply walked away.

"Fine, whatever….i'll go," Eddy grumbled as he looked up to an ecstatic Ed and a smiling Double d. Ed ran up to his short friend and embraced him in a huge bear-hug, almost rupturing Eddy's ribcage in the process.

"Ow! Ok, ok, ok. I get it, Lumphead – you're happy! Now lemme go!" Eddy commanded, immediately getting free from Ed's embrace.

Double d walked up to him with a small smile.

"it seems that you've finally seen things my way, Eddy," Double d meekly joked, attempting to diminish the tension in the atmosphere.

"yeah, whatever," Eddy replied with a frown, but quickly changed his tone once he saw Double d's smile fall, "I mean, who's gonna get you guys jawbreakers if I'm not with ya. Heh, you guys are practically lost without me."

Picking up on Eddy's joking tone, Double d immediately brightened up and grinned once more at his friend.

"Yay! We're all friends again!" Ed said, this time picking up both friends in his massive hug, much to Eddy's annoyance.

Ben, Grandpa Max, and Gwen all stared at the spectacle before them; although they didn't fully understand what was going on, they remained silent throughout the touching display of friendship. Ben watched them confusedly as Max smiled gently at the three teens. Gwen remained reserved as she stood facing the Eds with one hand on her hip.

After Ed had released the other two from his hug, Max took his chance to call out to the trio.

"Hey, if you guys are done with your 'celebration' then follow us," he said with a wave of his hand.

"Oh, before we go, can you please hand over the orb," Max chuckled, turning around once again to face the teenage trio.

"Oh, yes, of course. Ed, would mind please handing the orb over to him?" Double d asked, to which Ed eagerly walked over and dropped the orb into the man's arms.

"Thank you," Max said with a nod before he continued walking, "now, follow us this way. We have something to show you."

All three Eds nodded their heads in agreement before they followed behind the Tennyson family. Traversing past thick brush and twisting tree branches, all six of them travelled through the calm forest, eventually coming to a narrow dirt path. The path itself was thin, maybe a few feet in width, and it lead the group into an open parking lot, fading into the gravel. The Eds looked around and realized that there was only one vehicle that was parked in the lot; it was a large van that was coated with thin layers of dirt surrounding the outer surface. Metallic antenna and satellite dishes sprung up from the top of the vehicle, seemingly reaching into the sky. Thin blue and red lines horizontally wrapped around the van's exterior with tinted glass windows adorning the front.

As the Eds were approaching the vehicle, Eddy leaned over and whispered to Double d, "Is THAT supposed to be their ride?"

"It seems as though that is the case, Eddy," Double d replied after noting that it was literally the only vehicle they could see.

After unlocking it, Max opened the side door allowing Ben, Gwen, and the Eds to enter. Despite what the van's outward appearance indicated, the inside of the vehicle was actually quite clean and relatively neat. They were greeted with the sight of common household appliances and applications; a refrigerator sat directly next to a stove, both of which were positioned against the wall. To the right of the stove was a countertop that had been suited with a built-in sink. Across from the sink sat two couch-like seats that both faced each other; in between the two couches was a flat surface that acted like a tabletop.

As the teens turned to their left, they saw a large bunk bed that was located at the very back of the van; on the wall adjacent to the beds, there was a small, white door that had been closed – the three of them realized that it was probably the bathroom.

"woah, I could get used to this," Eddy said out loud.

"Well, that's good," Max said, closing the door once everyone was inside, "but before we can do anything else, you have to be aware of the rules. Rule number one…."

Eddy inwardly sighed once he realized that he was probably going to be lectured for the remainder of the night.

"This is gonna be a really long night."

**End of chapter 10**

A/N: Hey, guys, how's it goin'? I'm sure a few people were wondering how this chapter was going to paly out (as if any of the readers actually care about my story). Truthfully, this chapter was super boring to write, mainly because it was build up and there was no action whatsoever, but it was also incredibly important. I sort of noticed how strange it probably would've been if the Eds just randomly decided to go with the Tennysons, so I tried to make the situation more believable. Although I think the chapter came out fairly well, I wish that I could've thought of a better way to organize the plot. Anyway, if you liked the chapter, please comment; if you DIDN'T like the chapter, comment anyway! Thanks!


	11. Chapter 11: Early Mornings

**Chapter 11: Early Mornings**

The arrival of the morning sun blessed the sky with its white and yellow glow; the empty lot was brightened and a thin shadow grew from a single van that sat motionlessly on concrete. Double d's eyes slowly drifted open as the teen emerged from his slumber, eager to start the day as he always had; however, rather than being presented with the sight of his bedroom ceiling, Double d awoke to an unfamiliar surface just above him. At first, his head was quickly flooded with questions, the majority of which pointed to the fact that he was not in his own bed. Groggily and still half-asleep, Double d slowly sat up in the bed and looked to his right. On the other side of the bed directly next to him was the snoring figure of an unconscious Ed who apparently couldn't help but drool onto his own pillow. Although slightly startled (and somewhat disgusted), Double d remained silent as all of the events from last night returned to his memory.

'oh….that's right,' he thought, continuing to stare at the sleeping Ed beside him, 'wait a minute, what time is it?'

The blinds to the inside of the van had been thoroughly closed, but Double d could still tell that it was morning by the thin slits of sunlight that attempted to enter the vehicle through the blinds. After waiting a few more minutes in thoughtful silence, the nerdy teen slowly removed the covers from his body, careful to not disturb the slumber of his sleeping friend next to him, and proceeded to stand up from the bed. Because it was a bunk bed, Double d made sure to avoid hitting his head on the wooden beam of the station above him. Once he fully stood up, Double d raised his arms into the air and bent his back, taking his time to stretch his muscles.

"Well, you're up early," said a sudden voice that caused the Ed boy to nearly jump.

Quickly turning to the direction of the voice, Double d blinked in surprise once he realized that it was the girl from before. She sat in the seat furthest from the bunk beds, facing Double d with a partially blank stare; her arms wrested on the table in front of her and her thin fingers remained stationed on the mouse pad of a blueish-silver laptop. The brightness of the display screen gently illuminated her face in the otherwise dim area – it was a miracle that hadn't noticed her sooner.

"huh? O-oh…yeah. I usually wake up at about this time, I guess," he said as he nervously scratched the back of his head.

Momentarily glancing at the laptop and then looking back up at Double d, the girl gave him a doubtful look.

"You usually wake up at 7:30am?" she asked.

Double d's eyes slightly widened in shock, "Wait, it's 7:30?! I woke up so late!"

"'late'?" the girl replied with a humorous smile, "if this is late for you, then I don't even want to know what early is."

Double d let out a half-hearted laugh in response. As he was going to respond to her, he suddenly realized that he actually didn't know her name – well, if she said her name, then he forgot it; he was quite tired last night.

"ummm, so….what was your…name again?" the male teen asked, hoping to not offend the girl.

"Oh, sorry! My name is Gwen. Gwen Tennyson," she stated as she offered her hand out to him to shake.

Gently grasping her hand in his, Double d tried his best not to blush as their hands moved up and then down in tandem with each other; he couldn't help but admire her eyes for a moment as they exchanged formalities – they were a brilliant green that seemed to be bordered by her thin eyelashes.

After the handshake, Gwen sat back down in her seat and began to type on her keyboard once more. As her fingers pressed upon the keys, Double d questioningly glanced around the RV.

"Where's your grandfather?" he asked, causing Gwen to look up from her laptop.

"He went to the store for some supplies; he'll be back later," she answered before she swiftly returned her attention to the screen.

The awkward silence spanned into minutes as Edd quietly listened to the girl across from him typing rigorously on the keys; letting his mind wander while he carelessly examined the room, Double d allowed his eyes to rest on something blue that sat in a corner next to the bunk beds. The blue object was making noises, and Double d chuckled to himself once he realized that it was just Eddy in a sleeping bag. The fact that Eddy's head was hidden from view made the image seem much more humorous.

Suddenly, Gwen's voice drew Edd's attention once, "ugh! C'mon you stupid thing – work!" she grumbled as she halfheartedly smacked the side of her laptop with her palm in irritation.

"what's the matter?" Double d politely asked.

"It's nothing….the laptop is just acting up again. It sometimes freezes on its own, and at random times, but I'm pretty much used to it by now," the orange-haired teen said with a sigh.

"If I may ask: how long has the computer been doing this?" Double d questioned.

"ummm…a couple months now, I guess. Why?" she said, looking up at the boy in front of her.

"W-well, if you want…."Double d began with a shy grin, "I could attempt to fix it for you."

Gwen blinked at the Ed boy in surprise; she could tell from when they first met that he was smart, but she didn't expect him to be capable of being super 'tech-savvy' or anything.

"okay, then," Gwen said with genuine interest, "you're welcome to try. I was honestly planning on getting a new one anyway."

Double d remained silent, but gave her a slight nod as she handed the machine to him. Grasping the object with his hands on either side, Double d rotated the device around in his grasp as if he was looking for something important.

"aha!" the teen exclaimed as he began to quickly tinker with the computer.

Although Gwen was initially unsure of Double d's technological abilities, her worries were slowly taken away as she watched how careful and deliberate he was with the machine; he worked fast – almost as if he knew exactly what the problem was. A few more minutes seemed to pass until Double d finally finished his little project.

"here, try in now," he said, handing the laptop back to Gwen.

Taking it into her arms, careful not to damage it anymore than it was, she planted it back down onto the table top and began to tinker with it. It worked fine – no, even better than that - it worked amazingly; the computer seemed to be working faster and all of the glitches from before were gone.

"what…did you do?" Gwen asked, awestruck by what he had done.

"oh, forgive me. I altered a few of the machine's inner components and attempted to improve the overall functionality of your device," he said with a small blush on his cheeks, "….I hope you don't mind."

Gwen couldn't help but smile and giggle at the boy's innocent and shy personality. He wasn't exactly what she would consider 'cute', but he definitely had some charm about him; he appeared respectful, which was more than she could say for Ben, and he didn't seem like he was loud or obnoxious.

Suddenly, there was a loud 'thud' coming from the bunk bed, and the two teens turned around to see what happened. Ben lay uncomfortably on top of a furiously tired Eddy who aggressively threw him off within seconds.

"What the hell is your problem?!" shouted Eddy, obviously somewhat groggy.

"Dude chill out," Ben nonchalantly replied as he dusted off some dirt from his clothes, "it's not like I did it on purpose."

"Ben, what happened?" Gwen asked, confused as to what was going on.

Ben let out a short sigh, "I accidently rolled off of my bed, and this guy just happened to be directly under me, so I fell on him," he said, gesturing to an enraged Eddy.

"Accidently' my ass!" Eddy shouted as he fully stood up, "you were probably aiming for my face!"

"Dude trust me, if I was aiming for your face, I definitely would've hit it."

"Oh yeah? Well try it right now, tough guy, see what happens!"

"Hey, dude, back off! You do NOT wanna make me mad!"

"oh please. What the hell are you gonna do? Fall on me again?"

"SHUT UP!" boomed a voice, causing Ben and Eddy to stop talking.

They both looked in the direction of the voice and saw a very angry Ed sitting up in his bed.

"Be quiet! Ed wants to sleep, SO STOP TALKING!" the large Ed boy yelled before he turned away and pulled the covers back over him.

The others simply stood in stunned silence, taking in what just happened. After a few moments of pure quiet, Double d was the first to speak up.

"well, it appears that we all have had an interesting morning," he said with a forced grin.

Ben and Eddy both sighed in unison, no longer having the energy to be angry after Ed's outburst. Just then, the knob on the door to the RV began to jiggle slightly as someone slowly pulled it open; the light from outside poured into the vehicle and covered the walls with the sun's rays. The teens shielded their eyes with their hands but then lowered them once they realized that grandpa Max was the one who entered the van.

"Grandpa!" Gwen and Ben both exclaimed, obviously happy to see him return.

Eddy and Double d remained quiet, mostly because they were unsure how they should react.

"Mornin' boys!" Max bellowed as he closed the door behind him.

"Oh! Good morning Mr. Tennyson," Double d returned, doing his best to show the man respect.

"Whatever…." Eddy replied with little enthusiasm, which earned him an elbow to his side from an irritated Edd.

"Who's hungry?" Max asked, although the question seemed hypothetical. Taking his time to walk into the kitchen section of the RV, Max placed a few plastic bags on top of the counter and proceeded to remove a few of the items.

At first, the two Eds didn't think much of the things Max had bought – they seemed like common grocery items: milk, eggs, butter; etc. But then they started to notice a drastic change in the types of food. Max began to take out things like octopus, shrimp, peanut butter, and vegemite (to name a few).

Double d quietly walked up to Ben and Gwen who didn't seem the least bit concerned about their grandfather's food choices.

"Umm sorry to bother you two," he whispered, earning attentive glances from the two cousins, "what kind of food does your grandfather commonly prepare?"

Double d asked the question with genuine curiosity, but also because he was slightly scared of what exactly he would be expected to eat. Edd's diet was very consistent – he even had a weekly food consumption plan that he followed every day, knowing that it met every one of his nutritional requirements.

Gwen looked at Ben with a nervous glance, who almost immediately turned away.

"W-well," Gwen began with a small smile, "let's just say that it's probably not something you're used to."

"What the hell does that mean?" demanded Eddy, who had apparently been eavesdropping on the conversation the whole time.

"Hey, dude, what's your problem?" Ben interjected as he shot Eddy a death glare, "just be thankful that my Grandpa is feeding you. You already get to sleep here; what else do you want?"

Eddy gritted his teeth together in anger, but he remained silent because he knew that Ben was right.

Suddenly, the voice of a slightly tired Ed came from the bed. The four teens glanced at Ed, who was now standing up from the bed with a wide grin on his face.

"I smell food!" he said with hunger evident on his face.

**End of chapter 11**

A/N: Helllllloooooooo my fellow people! Your savior has returned; please, please, hold your applause. Huh, what's that you say? This isn't worthy of an applause? I'm a no-good author who barely keeps up with his stories? And you all are sick and tired of waiting for me to update? Well…ok. To be honest, I fully intended on getting this chapter finished, but for some reason I just never got around to it. I was hoping that the storyline would just come to me like magic and I would be able to write a magnificent story, but no luck. Oh well, if you liked (or hated) this chapter, please leave a comment and I will talk to y'all in the next chapter. Bye!


End file.
